sfukfffandomcom_de-20200214-history
STAR TREK - Zeitstrahl (Ulrich Kuehn)
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung stehen, für die Fan-Fictions von Ulrich Kuehn, relevante Ereignisse des STAR TREK Universums. __TOC__ Legende *Canon Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fan-Fictions *Non-Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fan-Fictions *Ereignis in alternativen Universen abseits des Spiegeluniversums *Ereignisse in STAR TREK - AXANAR *Ereignisse in STAR TREK - AFTERMATH *Ereignisse in STAR TREK - ICICLE Zeitstrahl 'Anbeginn des Universums - 0' 13.821.000.000 v. Chr. *Das Universum entsteht durch den Urknall, aus einer Singularität heraus. *Etwa zu der Zeit entsteht auch das erste Omega-Molekül. Ob und in wie weit Omega-Moleküle für die Entwicklung des Universums verantwortlich sind, oder ob es sich, in ihrer natürlichen Form, quasi um "Überreste" des Urknalls handelt, ist nicht bekannt. 5.000.000.000 v. Chr. *Die omnipotente Spezies der Q entwickeln sich aus einer Spezies humanoider Lebewesen. 4.568.200.000 v. Chr. *Aus einer ausgedehnte Molekülwolke formt sich eine rotierende Akkretionsscheibe und aus ihr heraus entsteht schließlich das Sonnensystem. 3.500.000.000 v. Chr. *Auf der Erde verbinden sich Aminosäuren, um die ersten Proteine zu bilden. 295.000.000 v. Chr. *In der Perm Periode der Erde lebt Eryops, der letzte gemeinsame Vorfahre von kalt- und warmblütigen Organismen auf diesem Planeten. 65.000.000 v. Chr. *Die auf der Erde dominante Gruppe der Reptilien, die Dinosaurier, sterben aus, als ein Asteroid, von zehn Kilometern Durchmessern, auf der Erde, bei der mexikanischen Halbinsel Yucatán einschlägt. *Eine Gruppe von hoch intelligenten Sauriern, die sich Voth nennen, verlässt kurz vor dem Einschlag des Asteroiden die Erde und begibt sich in den Delta-Quadrant. 20.000.000 v. Chr. *Die aufgezeichnete Geschichte der Voth-Zivilisation beginnt im Delta-Quadranten. 1.300.000 v. Chr. *Die Zivilisation der Cryllianer, die als direkte Nachfahren der Urhumanoiden angesehen werden kann, erreicht ihren technisch-wissenschaftlichen und kulturell-gesellschaftlichen Höhepunkt. Dieses Volk errichtet überall in der Milchstraße, in deren vier Quadranten es überall Kolonien und Stützpunkte unterhält, das sogenannte Transwarpnetz, welches aus Aberhunderten von Transwarp-Portalen besteht. Später wird dieses Netz über die gesamte Lokale Gruppe, bis in die Galaxien Andromeda und Triangulum ausgedehnt. *Im Zuge dieser Expansion wird auch der Planet Nar-Axan, in der Großen Magellanschen Wolke, angeflogen und auf ihm ein Stützpunkt errichtet. Dabei werden von den Cryllianern verschiedene Pflanzen achtlos vernichtet. Später erkennen die Cryllianer, dass eine der vielfältigen Pflanzengattungen auf Nar-Axan, die der Kor-Naxa, intelligent ist. Nachdem es zu einer Kontaktaufnahme zwischen Kor-Naxa und Cryllianern gekommen ist, geben die Cryllianer den Planeten auf und sie versprechen, niemals wiederzukommen. 1.132.000 v. Chr. *Wissenschaftler und Ärzte der Cryllianer erkennen, dass ihre Spezies, die eine perfekte Gesellschaft errichtet hat, unter den nun fehlenden alltäglichen Herausforderungen beginnt, zunächst nur schleichend, zu degenerieren. *Die hochentwickelten Serviceroboter, die den Cryllianern beinahe alle Arbeiten abgenommen haben, stellen diese Entwicklung ebenfalls fest. Da ihre Programmierung besagt, dass sie JEDWEDEN Schaden von ihren Erschaffern abzuwenden haben, beginnen sie, Naniten zu entwickeln, die in die Körper ihrer Erbauer eingebracht werden sollen, um der drohenden Degeneration der Cryllianer entgegenzuwirken. *Als die Cryllianer sich gegen den Einsatz von Naniten in ihren Körpern wehren, kollidiert das einprogrammierte Robotgesetz, Schaden von den Erbauern abzuwenden mit dem, auf alle Befehle der Erbauer zu hören. Die Zentrale Einheit auf einem Kolonieplaneten im Gamma-Quadrant schließt kurz und befiehlt den von ihr gesteuerten Robotern, die Naniten auch gegen den Willen der Erbauer zum Einsatz zu bringen. In Panik evakuieren die Cryllianer den Planeten und zerstören weitgehend die hochstehenden technischen Einrichtungen, darunter die Transwarp-Portale, mit deren Hilfe sie fliehen. Doch es gibt bereits tausende von, mit Naniten infizierte Cryllianer, die auf dem Planeten zurückbleiben. Sie bilden den Grundstock der Borg, und sind somit mit Spezies 1 identisch. *Das Wissen um die Transwarp-Portale geht für die Borg verloren, doch es gelingt ihnen, aus den Überresten der cryllianischen Technik, im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderttausende, eine hochstehende Transwarp-Antriebstechnik für Raumschiffe zu entwickeln. 600.000 v. Chr. *Das Imperium der Tkon, einer hochstehenden Kultur von aufrecht gehenden Insektoiden, geht unter. Das Reich hat zu seiner Blütezeit insgesamt mehrere Billionen Einwohner umfasst und über eine unglaublich hoch entwickelte Technologie verfügt. Es ist unter anderem dazu imstande gewesen, ganze Sternensysteme zu verschieben und deren Planeten als befestigte Außenposten einzusetzen. Vor dem endgültigen Untergang des Reiches werden sogenannte Wächter eingesetzt, die diese Außenposten bewachen sollen. Diese Wächter besitzen keinen starren Körper sondern nehmen, bei Kontakt mit anderen Wesen, deren körperliche Form an. 500.000 v. Chr. *Die Erste Zivilisation auf Bajor beginnt zu gedeihen. *Die Bewohner von Talos IV werden durch einen verheerenden Krieg fast vollständig ausgerottet. 210.000 v. Chr. *Die grundsätzlich humanoide Spezies der Iconianer entwickelt eine hochstehende Technik, die es ihnen schließlich sogar erlaubt, für Reisen zwischen den Sternen auf Raumschiffe zu verzichten. Ermöglicht wird dies durch so genannte Gateways, die von den Iconianern auf zahlreichen Welten, aller galaktischer Quadranten, aufgestellt werden. Ebenso fortschrittlich ist ihr konstruktives Können. So bestehen die wichtigsten Gebäude aus reinem Neutronium. Gleichfalls errichtet diese Spezies Orbital-Städte, die im Orbit ihrer Heimatwelt, Iconia, kreisen. Ob die Q bei der Bereitstellung der entsprechenden Technologie Pate gestanden haben, oder aber die Cryllianer, ist nicht exakt überliefert, aber es hat zu allen Zeiten, während ihrer Expansionsphase Gerüchte darüber gegeben. 201.786 v. Chr. *Der Krieg zwischen den Iconianern und den Borg, der nun seit beinahe 1000 Jahren unvermindert heftig tobt, verlagert sich immer weiter in den Delta-Quadrant, wo die Borg auf einige wenige Planeten, auf denen sie sich vor den Iconianern verstecken, zurückgedrängt werden. Nur auf diese Weise entgehen die Cyborgs der endgültigen Vernichtung, durch die Iconianer. Es dauert annähernd 180.000 Jahre, bis sich die Borg von diesem Vernichtungskrieg, den sie selbst vom Zaun gebrochen haben, wieder erholen können. 200.000 v. Chr. *Verschiedene, ebenfalls technisch hochstehende, Spezies fühlen sich durch die Iconianer bedroht und bilden eine Anti-Iconianer-Allianz. Sie erscheinen schließlich mit einem massiven Flottenaufgebot über Iconia und bombardieren sowohl die Orbital-Städte, als auch den Planeten selbst. Milliarden Iconianer finden dabei den Tod. Nur einem Bruchteil der ehemaligen, iconianischen Population gelingt es sich, mit Hilfe der Gateways, auf Planeten retten, die außerhalb der Milchstraße liegen. 129.342 v. Chr. *Das uralte Transwarpnetz der Cryllianer beginnt zu destabilisieren. Die ersten Transwarp-Portale stellen ihre Funktion ein und fallen aus. 100.000 v. Chr. *Das Subraumtelekommunikationssystem, das später die Hirogen einsetzen, wird von einer unbekannten Rasse gebaut. 64.237 v. Chr. *Auf dem Planet Terefa, dem dritten von insgesamt 10 Planeten des Systems, entwickelt eine wissenschaftlich hoch entwickelte, humanoide Spezies den Warpantrieb. 52.721 v. Chr. *Die Bewohner von Terefa haben bis zu diesem Jahr eine Sternenreich von 573 bewohnten Systemen geschaffen. Teilweise durch Kolonisierung, teilweise durch brutale Okkupation und Versklavung der einheimischen, zumeist unterentwickelten, Bevölkerung. 51.542 v. Chr. *Ein terefanisches Expeditionsteam entdeckt ein Planetensystem, auf dem es ein cryllianisches Transwarp-Portal gibt. Obwohl es den Terefanern, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nicht gelingt die Portale nachzubauen, bedeutet die Entdeckung einen signifikanten Sprung in ihrer technischen Entwicklung. 48.954 v. Chr. *Die Terefaner testen das erste, von ihnen entwickelte, Transwarp-Portal auf dem 5. Planeten ihres Heimatsystems. Es kommt während des Tests jedoch zu Komplikationen und der Planet wird in einer fürchterlichen Explosion zerrissen. 48.436 v. Chr. *Auf zahlreichen Kolonialwelten der Terefaner kommt es zu Aufständen, die einen Großteil des terefanischen Militärs binden. Schon bald wird ersichtlich, dass diese Auseinandersetzungen mit einer Niederlage der Terefaner enden werden. 48.397 v. Chr. *Weitab, auf dem zweiten Planeten eines roten Zwergsterns der WR-Klasse, findet der erste erfolgreiche Test einer Anlage statt, mit der man Objekte, über den Abgrund zwischen den Galaxien hinweg, transportieren kann. Die verschickte Sonde meldet über Transwarpfunk den Erfolg der Mission. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stehen die Terefaner, im Krieg gegen die aufständischen Kolonisten, bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand. 48.392 v. Chr. *Um der Vernichtung durch die Aufständischen zu entgehen, verlassen die Terefaner, mit Hilfe von insgesamt drei Transportanlagen, die heimatliche Galaxis, um in der Galaxis Triangulum ein neues Sternenreich zu errichten. Die Transportanlagen der drei Geheimstationen werden dabei so programmiert, dass sie das Sternensystem, in dem sie sich befinden, nach Triangulum transferieren, sobald Nicht-Terefaner sie betreten. Sämtliche sonstigen, technischen Hinterlassenschaften werden von den Terefanern unbrauchbar gemacht, oder zerstört. *Die terefanischen Kolonialvölker bekriegen sich, nach dem Verschwinden der Gefahr, die sie vorher zusammenschweißte, untereinander und fallen in der Folgezeit in die Primitivität zurück. 30.000 v. Chr. *Auf Bajor schließen die Nachkommen der Ersten Zivilisation auf Bajor einen Propheten und einen Pah-Geist, den Kosst Amojan, in eine Steintafel ein, die eine Inschrift in altem Bajoranisch für den Abgesandten enthält. 25.000 v. Chr. *Die Nachfahren der Ersten Zivilisation Bajors verlassen die Stätte mit der Steintafel für den Abgesandten. In den nächsten 5000 Jahren wird die Stelle mit Sedimenten bedeckt. Zu dieser Zeit verliert sich auch die Spur der intelligenten Ureinwohner des Planeten Bajor. Wohin sie verschwanden und ob bzw. wie sie in Verbindung zu den Propheten und Pah-Geistern stehen, ist nicht bekannt. 22.000 v. Chr. *Die bisher separat lebenden Trill und die Trill-Symbionten beginnen ihr Leben als eine symbiotisch verbundene Spezies. 20.000 v. Chr. *Auf Bajor wird an der Stelle, an der sich die 10.000 Jahre alte Steintafel für den Abgesandten befindet, die heilige Stadt B´hala gebaut. Diese Stadt wird im Laufe der Geschichte verlassen. Ihr Mythos bleibt jedoch bestehen. Eine Prophezeiung sagt, dass nur jemand, der von den Propheten berührt wird, die Stadt finden kann. Dies gelingt dem Abgesandten, Benjamin Sisko, 20.000 Jahre später. 10.000 v. Chr. *Der erste der Drehkörper wird von den Bajoranern im Himmel über ihrem Planeten gesichtet. Während der nächsten zehn Jahrtausende werden neun dieser außergewöhnlichen Objekte gefunden, die die bajoranische Religion stark beeinflussen. *Zunächst rein zum Selbstschutz, wird von den Formwandlern das Dominion gegründet. 8.700 v. Chr. *Eine unbekannte Spezies, möglicherweise extragalaktischen Ursprungs, baut einen gewaltigen Planeten-Killer und aktiviert ihn für den Einsatz. Warum und gegen Wen ist nicht bekannt. '0 - 1999' 1100 - 1199 *Die Sphärenbauer beginnen mit der Konstruktion der 19 Kilometer durchmessenden Sphären, im Raumgebiet der späteren Delphischen Ausdehnung. 1847 *Von den adeligen Brüdern Krios und Valt wird das Kriosianische Reich gegründet. 1850 *Bereits drei Jahre nach der Gründung des Kriosianischen Reiches führt der Konflikt um eine empathisch begabte, junge Frau, zu einem schweren Zerwürfnis zwischen Krios und Valt. *Nach historischen Aufzeichnungen wollte Valt den Ehebund mit dieser Frau, ein Metamorph namens Garuth eingehen. Bevor es jedoch soweit kommen konnte, soll sie von Krios, an Bord eines Prä-Warpantrieb-Raumschiffs, zum Planet Krios-Prime entführt worden sein. Jener der beiden Planeten des Reiches, der ihm zu Ehren, bei der Reichsgründung, benannt worden ist. *Nach diesem Ereignis spalten sich die Valteser von den Anhängern des Krios, die sich fortan alleinig Kriosianer nennen, ab. Regiert werden die Kriosianer, ab diesem Zeitpunkt, vom Ersten Monarchen. Dieses Amt kann sowohl von Frauen, als auch von Männern bekleidet werden. 1986 *Captain Kirk und seine Crew kommen aus der Zukunft, um zwei Buckelwale aus San Francisco in ihre Zeit zu schaffen. *Doktor Gillian Taylor wird von Admiral Kirk, an Bord des gekaperten BIRD OF PREY BOUNTY, ins 23.Jahrhundert mitgenommen. 1996 *Khan Noonien Singh wird auf der Erde, in einem Labor der "Eastern Coalition" (EC) geklont. '2000 - 2099' 2004 *Die Kriosianer entwickeln den Warpantrieb. In den folgenden Jahren besiedeln sie die bewohnbaren Planeten der umliegenden Systeme. Sie nennen ihr Staatengebilde auch weiterhin Kriosianisches Reich. 2027 *Ausbruch der Eugenische Kriege. 30 Millionen Menschen kommen bei diesem Konflikt ums Leben. Ausgelöst wird dieser verheerende Krieg durch genetisch "verbesserte" Menschen, den Augments, welche die Erde größtenteils unter sich aufgeteilt haben. Diese "Supermänner" und "Superfrauen" mit Khan Noonien Singh an ihrer Spitze, sind der Meinung, dass ihnen ihre überlegenen Fähigkeiten das Recht geben, über den Rest der Menschheit zu regieren. 2030 *Khan Noonien Singh reißt die Macht über ein Viertel der Erde an sich. Ein Jahr später haben seine Mitstreiter ebenfalls die Macht in über 40 Staaten der Erde übernommen. Aber es dauert nicht lange, bis ihnen die Macht zu Kopf steigt und sie die Erde mit fürchterlichen Kriegen überziehen. 2035 *Ende der Eugenischen Kriege durch den Sieg über Khan Noonien Singh. Khan und seine Anhänger fliehen mit der SS BOTANY BAY von der Erde. Auf der Erde werden, in Folge des finalen Atom-Krieges, während der vorangegangenen, globalen kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen, Verbote der Genmanipulation intelligenter Lebensformen erlassen. 2052 *Der Dritte Weltkrieg bricht, beinahe zwangsläufig, auf der Basis der vorangegangenen Eugenischen Kriege aus. Colonel Phillip Green führt eine Gruppe von Terroristen an, deren radikale Aktionen 37 Millionen Menschen das Leben kosten werden. 2053 *Der Dritte Weltkrieg der, beinahe als logische Konsequenz, den Eugenischen Kriegen gefolgt ist und die Menschheit an den Rand der Selbstvernichtung gebracht hat, geht zu Ende, nachdem 600 Millionen Menschen in den Feuerhöllen der Nuklearexplosionen den Tod gefunden haben. Die größten Zerstörungen gibt es dabei auf dem amerikanischen Doppelkontinent. 2054 *Ausbruch des postapokalyptischen Horrors auf der Erde. 2056 *Nach dem Ende des Dritten Weltkriegs führt Colonel Phillip Green Millionen von Menschen mit Strahlungsschäden aus dem Krieg einer Euthanasie zu. Dies rechtfertigt er mit dem so ersparten Leid und der Verantwortung gegenüber späteren Generationen. 2063 *Zefram Cochrane führt den ersten Warpflug der Menschheit durch. *Erster Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern 2066 *Nachdem sich die Ba'ku durch Massenvernichtungswaffen fast an den Rand der Auslöschung gebracht haben, verlässt eine Gruppe ihre Heimatwelt und sucht sich eine neue Heimat im Briar Patch. 2100 - 2199 2112 *Die Terranerin Henrike Xi Manski wird in Duisburg, auf der Erde geboren. 2117 *Der Andorianer Kri´Styan Taner wird auf dem Eismond Andoria, Kontinent Ka´Thela, Provinz Agrana, in der Stadt Inik´Yaru, die tief im östlichen Bevassa-Gebirge liegt, geboren. 2120 *Der Andorianer Thy´Ron Dheran wird auf Andoria, in der Provinz Dharan geboren, wie auch sein Freund Thy´Lek Shran. In dieser Gegend beginnt fast jeder zweite Männername mit der Silbe THY. 2125 *Am 12. Mai des Jahres wird Jeffrey Alexander Gardner,als Sohn von Conrad und Marion Gardner, in England, auf der Erde geboren. 2140 *Die Aenar-Frau Jhindira Thorell wird im Jahr 2140 auf Andoria geboren. 2141 *Jeffrey Gardner beginnt im Sommer des Jahres seine Ausbildung an der Akademie der Sternenflotte. 2145 *Im Sommer des Jahres schließt Jeffrey Gardner die Akademie mit ausgezeichneten Noten ab. Kurz darauf wird er, im Rang eines Ensign, auf die brandneue INTREPID, dem bisher einzigen Leichten Kreuzer der NV-KLASSE, versetzt. 2150 *Captain Jonathan Archer übernimmt offiziell das Kommando über des erste Warp-5-Raumschiff der Erde, die USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01. 2151 *Die Forschungsmission der ENTERPRISE nimmt ihren Anfang mit dem start des Raumschiffs in die Tiefen des Kosmos. *Thy´Ron Dheran heiratet die Andorianerin Ilara Gharen, die wie er in der Andorianisch Imperialen Garde dient. 2152 *Ilara Dheran stirbt auf Weytahn und Thy´Ron glaubt zunächst, alle Vulkanier fortan dafür hassen zu müssen. 2155 *Gründung der Koalition der Planeten, einer Vorstufe der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. 2156 *Am 07. März des Jahres greift eine Kriegsflotte des Romulanischen Sternenimperiums, unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Valdore einen terranischen Handelsposten, auf dem Planet Draylax an. Der Handelsposten wird bei diesem Angriff vollkommen zerstört und mehr als eintausend Menschen finden dabei den Tod. Als Folge dieses brutalen Überfalls, ohne vorangegangene Kriegserklärung, bricht der Irdisch-Romulanische Krieg aus. *Seit einigen Monaten dient Jeffrey Alexander Gardner auf der ENTERPRISE. Dort kommen er und Lieutenant Hoshi Sato sich schnell näher und beginnen im Sommer des Jahres eine intime Beziehung miteinander. 2157 *Jonathan Archer heiratet Erika Hernandez auf der Erde. 2158 *Jonathan Archer wird in den Rang eines Commodore befördert. Gleichzeitig übernimmt er das Oberkommando über die Flotte der Erde. 2159 *Zwischen Jeffrey Gardner und Hoshi Sato kommt es zu unüberbrückbaren Differenzen, da Sato mehr sein will, als nur Gardners Freundin. Dazu, Hoshi zu heiraten ist Gardner jedoch, trotz seiner aufrichtigen Liebe zu ihr, nicht bereit. 2160 *Hoshi Sato trennt sich, zu Beginn des Jahres, schweren Herzens von Jeffrey Gardner. Kurze Zeit später bittet Gardner um seine Versetzung zur DAEDALUS, dem Typenschiff einer neuen Klasse von Multifunktions-Kreuzern. *Bei Cheron, im 83-Leonis-System, bereiten sich die Romulaner im Spätsommer des Jahres, mit rund 80 Kriegsschiffen, unter der Führung von Khrein Valdore, auf einen vernichtenden Angriff gegen die Planeten des Sol-Systems vor. *Agenten des Irdischen Geheindienstes erfahren von den Angriffsplänen der Romulaner. Unter der Führung von Commodore Jonathan Archer fliegt die ENTERPRISE, an der Spitze von weiteren 23 Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte, darunter die ersten 3 Multifunktionskreuzer der DAEDALUS-KLASSE, nach Cheron, um in einem Präventivschlag der dort stationierten Romulanische Flotte einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. Die Reise nach Cheron dauert für die Flotte mehrere Wochen und obwohl Commodore Archer weiß, dass die Irdische Sternenflotte den Romulanern zahlenmäßig und waffentechnisch unterlegen ist, zögert er nicht, den Kampfverband dorthin zu führen. *Am 13. September beginnt die finale Schlacht, zwischen den Streitkräften der Menschen und der Romulaner, im Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieg, über dem Planet Cheron. *Zum Ende des Jahres hin gibt Jonathan Archer das Kommando über die ENTERPRISE ab. *Der Irdisch-Romulanische Krieg endet mit der Schlacht von Cheron, bei der die Romulaner von den Menschen und ihren Verbündeten deutlich geschlagen werden. Die Bedingungen des Friedensvertrages werden im Vertrag von Algeron festgehalten. Hierbei handelt es sich um das erste und einzige Vertragswerk, dass ausschließlich per Subraumfunk festgelegt und anerkannt wird. 2161 *Unterzeichnung der Föderations-Charta in der Stadt San Francisco auf der Erde. Gründung der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten durch die Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten. *Jonathan Archer wird zum Commodore befördert. Er übernimmt die Planungs-Abteilung des Stabes im Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier. *Kri´Styan Taner beschließt, den Dienst in der Andorianisch Imperialen Garde zu quittieren. Er verlässt Andoria um sich auf der Erde anzusiedeln, nachdem die dortigen Polizeikräfte nun auch Ermittler aus anderen Mitgliedswelten der Föderation einstellen. Als Partnerin wird ihm Henrike Xi Manski zur Seite gestellt, mit der er sich, trotz aller Unterschiede, von Beginn an sehr gut versteht. *Im November des Jahres wird Jeffrey Gardner, aufgrund seiner Leistungen während des Krieges gegen die Romulaner, zu einem der ersten Commander der neu strukturierten Sternenflotte der Föderation befördert. Einige Tage später tritt Jeffrey Gardner seinen Dienst, als Erster Offizier, auf der HORIZON an. 2162 *Jeffrey Gardner kommen immer wieder Gerüchte zu Ohren, dass auf der Erde finstere Elemente am Werk sein sollen, die Alles dafür tun um die Expansion der Föderation zu verhindern. Zunächst hält Gardner das lediglich für Latrinenparolen irgendwelcher Wichtigtuer. 2164 *Konteradmiral Jonathan Archer wird von General Shran zum Ehrenmitglied der Andorianischen Garde ernannt. *Thy´Ron Dheran wird zum Oberst befördert, was dem Sternenflottenrang eines Captains entspricht und er tritt den Andorianischen Kommandotruppen bei. *Als sich bis zum Beginn des Jahres die Gerüchte um ein geheimes Verbrechersyndikat, das sein Unwesen auf der Erde treibt, häufen und sich der Verdacht erhärtet, es könne etwas daran sein, wechselt Commander Gardner zu dem im Werden begriffenen Sicherheitsdienst der Sternenflotte. Schon bald bekommt er den Auftrag, einigen Unregelmäßigkeiten, bei der Vergabe von Aufträgen, an Waffenproduzenten für die Sternenflotte, nachzugehen. *Die Hauptkommissarin des Kriminaldezernat-Duisburg, Henrike Xi Manski, untersucht mit ihrem andorianischen Kollegen, Oberkommissar Kri´Styan Taner einen zwölffachen Mordfall, der sich in der Hafengegend von Duisburg ereignet hat. Dabei geraten die beiden Ermittler schon bald in eine Verschwörung, die über den Mord an einem Dutzend Geschäftsleuten weit hinausgeht. Kurze Zeit später lernt Henrike Xi Manski, unter sehr ungewöhnlichen Umständen, den Commander der Sternenflottensicherheit Jeffrey Gardner kennen. 2165 *Als Thy´Ron Dheran seinen Freund Thy´Lek Shran und dessen Familie besucht, lernt er die Aenar-Frau, Jhindira Thorell, eine Freundin von Jhamel Shran, kennen. 2167 *Thy´Ron Dheran und Jhindira Thorell heiraten, auf Andoria. 2168 *Der Andorianer Thy´Lek Dheran wird auf Andoria, als Sohn von Thy´Ron Dheran und Jhindira Dheran, geboren. 2169 *Admiral Jonathan Archer scheidet, als Chef des Stabes, aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte aus. Er geht in die Politik und wird Botschafter auf Andoria. 2175 *Jonathan Archer übernimmt einen Sitz als Abgeordneter im Föderationsrat. 2180 *Die Andorianerin Lin´Kari Tarev wird auf Andoria geboren. 2183 *Im Herbst des Jahres stellt sich Jonathan Archer zur Wahl des Präsident der Föderation. Er wird, im November des Jahres, mit deutlicher Mehrheit zum neuen Föderationspräsidenten gewählt. 2184 *Jonathan Archer wird, im Januar des Jahres, als Präsident der Föderation vereidigt und übernimmt dieses Amt, inklusive seiner Wiederwahl im Jahr 2187, für die nächsten acht Jahre. 2186 *Die Vulkanierin T´Pol wird auf dem Planet Vulkan, in der Stadt K´Lan-Ne, am südlichen Ufer des Voroth-Meeres, am Rande der Ebene von Xir´Tan geboren. 2190 *Die "Europäische Hegemonie" (EH) benutzt bis zu diesem Jahr einen bestimmten Notfall-Code, der danach nicht mehr gebraucht wird. *Thy´Ron Dheran und seine Frau Jhindira ziehen in die Gegend der Nördlichen Eiswüste Andorias. 2192 *Jonathan Archer scheidet als Präsident der Föderation aus seinem Amt und zieht sich ins Privatleben zurück. 2195 *Robert Mathias April wird auf der Erde geboren. 2200 - 2299 2203 *Der Andorianer Dan´Torin Teras wird auf Andoria geboren. 2207 *Die Andorianerin Virina Dheran wird, als die ältere zweier Töchter von Thy´Lek Dheran und Lin´Kari Dheran, auf Andoria geboren. *Christopher Pike wird auf der Erde geboren. 2232 *Spock, Sohn von Sarek und Amanda Grayson wird in Shi'Kahr, auf Vulkan, geboren. 2233 *Thy´Ron Dheran stirbt auf Andoria. 2241 *Nach Bekanntwerden der Tatsache, dass den Klingons die blühende Kolonie der Föderation, im nahe gelegenen Arcanis-System ein Dorn im Auge ist, versucht die Föderation in dieser Angelegenheit zwischen Menschen und Klingons zu vermitteln. Wegen des bösen Blutes zwischen Menschen und Klingonen, seit dem Flug von Captain Jonathan Archer nach Qo´nos, fällt diese Aufgabe des Vermittlers den Vulkaniern zu. Doch sie scheitern und zu Beginn des Jahres fliegt ein klingonischer Flottenverband das Arcanis-System an und zerstört, innerhalb von zwölf Stunden konzentrierter Angriffe ihrer Raumschiffe, die ehemals blühende Kolonie auf Arcanis IV. Tausende Menschen finden dabei den Tod. Dieser Angriff gilt als der Auslöser des "Vierjahre-Kriegs". *Der maßgebliche Planer dieses Angriffs, Oberbefehlshaber der Klingonischen Raumflotte, namens Kharn, von seinen eigenen Leuten auch "Kharn der Unsterbliche" genannt, sieht zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder in den Menschen, noch in der Föderation einen würdigen Gegner, was so gut wie keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen lässt. Die Klingons, die seit mehr als zweihundert Jahren ihr Imperium ungehindert erweitert haben, glauben fest daran auch die Menschen schnell niederringen zu können. 2242 *Die Verluste in den ersten sechs Monaten des Krieges scheinen diese Ansicht der Klingons zu bestätigen. Neben Arcanis IV fallen während dieser Zeit die Kolonien auf Vesta und Koriana VI. Tatsächlich kann sich die Flotte der Föderation, die auf einen Krieg nie vorbereitet gewesen ist, im ersten Jahr des Krieges lediglich darauf beschränken, den eigenen Rückzug zu verlangsamen und die Klingons bei ihrem Vormarsch zu behindern. *Zu Beginn des Krieges verfolgen die Klingon-Soldaten die Strategie des geringsten Respektes. Historiker sehen den Gipfel dieser arroganten Verhaltensweise im Hinterhalt bei Inverness V. Alle fünf Planeten des Inverness-Systems sind zum Ende des 22.Jahrhunderts von Menschen, wegen der reichen Vorkommen von Dilithium auf diesen Planeten, kolonisiert worden. Den Klingons ihrerseits geht es weniger um diese Vorkommen, für sie sind diese fünf Planeten heilig und sie sehen, seit deren Kolonisierung durch die Menschen, ein Sakrileg darin. Es kommt zu einem klingonischen Überfall auf dieses Sternensystem, und als alarmierte Sternenflottenraumschiffe, darunter auch die Raumschiffe der Captains Sonya Alexander und Kelvar Garth, und das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte, die USS HERCULES, unter dem persönlichen Kommando von Admiral Samuel Travis, vor Ort erscheinen ist die Schlacht bereits beendet. Mit einem Massaker an der Bevölkerung der Planeten. Die Sternenflotten-Einheiten finden im Inverness-System die Trümmer von 18 Sternenflotten-Raumschiffen und die Leichen ihrer Besatzungen, im All treibend, vor. *Im Spätsommer kommt Tan´Laron Dheran, als Sohn von Virina Dheran und Dan´Torin Teras, zur Welt. 2243 - 2245 *Nach diesem schrecklichen Desaster für die Föderation sieht sich der bisherige Oberbefehlshaber der Sternenflotte, Admiral Conrad Slater, im Februar des Jahres 2243 dazu gezwungen, von seinem Kommando zurückzutreten. Sein Nachfolger wird der charismatische Admiral, Marcus Ramirez, der bereits zu früheren Gelegenheiten sein taktisches und strategisches Verständnis unter Beweis gestellt hat. Marcus Ramirez spricht in der Archer-Arena, vor mehr als 40.000 Angehörigen der Föderation und fordert sie in einer flammenden Rede dazu auf, zu tun, was getan werden muss, ohne den Traum von der Föderation dabei aufzugeben. Die Rede begeistert die Zuhörer und verbreitet sich, wie ein Lauffeuer, in der gesamten Föderation. Ramirez schafft es, neue Hoffnung in der Föderation zu verbreiten. *Die erste Maßnahme des neuen Oberkommandierenden der Sternenflotte ist, einen vollkommen neuen Schifftyp entwickeln und bauen zu lassen, der es mit den bisher überlegenen D6-Kreuzern der Klingons aufnehmen kann. Die ARES-KLASSE. Das Kommando über den ersten Kreuzer dieser neuen Schiffsklasse, die das Moment der Initiative wieder in die Hände der Föderation legen soll, die USS ARES / NCC-1650, erhält Captain Kelvar Garth, der sich als Kommandant der USS XENOPHON / NCC-1246, einem alten Kreuzers der MARKLIN-KLASSE, während des bisherigen Krieges bereits einen Namen gemacht hat. *In einer Anstrengung ohnegleichen werden, in Kooperation von mehr als einem Dutzend Welten, weitere Raumschiffe dieser neuen Klasse auf Kiel gelegt, während die USS ARES, bei Cygnus III, ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen soll. Ramirez gibt, trotz der Bedenken einiger hoher Abgeordneter des Föderationsrates, grünes Licht für "Operation-Pegasus". *Während dieser Operation ist es letztlich dem Mut, der Fähigkeit, und nicht zuletzt auch der Tollkühnheit von Captain Garth zu verdanken, dass diese Operation ein voller Erfolg für die Sternenflotte wird. Im Verbund mit Captain Sonya Alexander, die während dieser Operation geschickt zu fintieren weiß, attackiert Garth die Kreuzer der Klingons in beinahe klingonischer Manier. Admiral Travis fasste dies später mit den einfachen Worten zusammen: "Garth brach einfach los." *Nach ihrer ersten, schmerzlichen Niederlage bei Cygnus III erkennen die klingonischen Militärs, zum ersten Mal, die Föderation als ernst zu nehmenden Gegner an. Zu dieser Zeit geben die Klingons Kelvar Garth den Titel: "Garth von Izar", der auch innerhalb der Föderation schnell die Runde macht. *Da zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Angehörigen Spezies der Föderation noch lieber mit Ihresgleichen zusammen in den Einsatz zogen, bestanden die Crews nur selten aus einer Mischung vieler, verschiedener Spezies, wie zu späteren Epochen. Die Captains der verschiedenen Spezies hatten dabei alle ihre eigenen Taktiken und bevorzugten Angriffsmanöver, was die Manöver der Sternenflotte für die Klingons nicht berechenbar gemacht hat. Der Kampf gegen die Sternenflotte hat sich ab dem Zeitpunkt, als die Raumschiffe der ARES-KLASSE in den Krieg eingegriffen haben, für die Klingons als frustrierend erwiesen. *In den nächsten dreißig Tagen schlagen die erfahrenen Captains, an Bord ihrer neuen Kriegsschiffe, die Klingons aus den Sternensystemen Rigel, Nausicaa und Epsilon-Ceti-Beta zurück, die während der letzten zwei Jahre okkupiert worden waren. *Die Sternenflotte stellt in der Folgezeit unter Beweis, dass es die Föderation militärisch mit den Klingons aufnehmen kann. Zur Mitte des Jahres 2244 hin ist sich Admiral Ramirez jedoch darüber im Klaren, dass der Krieg noch längst nicht gewonnen ist und dass die Föderation mittelfristig eine neue Klasse von Kreuzern brauchen wird, um kommende Bedrohungen durch die Klingons, abwenden zu können. Diese neue Klasse von Kreuzern, die CONSTITUTION-KLASSE, deren erste Einheiten über Axanar, dem vierten Planeten des Axanar-Systems, konstruiert werden, erweist sich jedoch als komplizierter, wie zunächst angenommen. Die Konstruktion dieser neuen Kreuzer hinkt darum hinter dem Zeitplan her, weshalb sich Ramirez persönlich um den Fortgang der Arbeiten kümmert. *Etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt empfängt der Oberkommandierende der Sternenflotte eine kodierte Nachricht des Sternenflotten-Geheimdienstes, in der von einer neuen, großen Kriegsschiff-Klasse der Klingons berichtet wird. Dem neuen D7-Kreuzer, der die Föderation militärisch erneut ins Hintertreffen geraten lassen, und alle bisherigen Erfolge der Sternenflotte zunichte machen könnte. Marcus Ramirez ist klar dass, wenn der Klingonische Hohe Rat auf Kharn gehört und diese Kreuzerklasse bereits bei Cygnus III eingesetzt hätte, die Föderation bereits geschlagen gewesen wäre. Sie hätten das Rückgrat der Sternenflotte gebrochen. So jedoch ist es gegen Ende des Jahres zu einem Wettrüsten zwischen der Föderation und den Klingons geworden. Zudem ist sich der föderale Geheimdienst sicher, dass die Klingons wissen, was über Axanar gebaut wird. Der Admiralstab der Föderation ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass Axanar für Kharn ein primäres Angriffsziel darstellt, da er dort die Gelegenheit hat, die einzigen beiden annähernd einsatzfähigen Gegenstücke zur neuen D7-KLASSE zu zerstören, und somit den Krieg zugunsten der Klingons zu entscheiden. *Im Zuge dieser Entwicklungen berät sich Admiral Samuel Travis mit seinen drei besten Captains: Kelvar Garth, Richard Robau und Rupert Trask, und beauftragt sie damit, Verteidigungspläne für Axanar auszuarbeiten. Der Plan von Trask erweist sich als nicht durchführbar. Den Plan von Robau beurteilt Travis als soliden, guten Plan. Der Plan von Kelvar Garth hingegen wird, im ersten Moment, von Travis als "vollkommener Irrsinn" bezeichnet, der nur in einem Blutbad enden kann. Marcus Ramirez hingegen, der weiß, dass die Sternenflotte dazu gezwungen ist hohe Risiken einzugehen, wenn sie in diesem Krieg bestehen will, gibt dem Plan von Garth den Vorzug. Ramirez glaubt fest an das Können und den Willen seiner Raumschiffskommandeure, diesen Wahnsinnsplan erfolgreich umsetzen zu können, in dem Garth die Klingons in eine Falle locken will. Dabei ist Ramirez natürlich bewusst, dass Axanar, im Herzen der Föderation gelegen, bei einem Misserfolg, die vier Gründerwelten: Andoria, Tellar, Vulkan und Terra in Reichweite der klingonischen Flotte bringen wird. *Zu Beginn des Jahres 2245 greifen die ersten D7-Kreuzer, bei Axanar, in den Krieg ein. Sie marschieren jedoch in den, von Kelvar Garth ausgetüftelten, Hinterhalt der Sternenflotte. Zur Überraschung der Klingons stehen ihnen bei ihrer Ankunft zwei voll einsatzbereite neue Schlachtkreuzer der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE gegenüber, die CONSTITUTION und die ENTERPRISE, während der Klingonflotte, von Andoria kommend, die ebenfalls einsatzbereite CONSTELLATION und ihre Geleitschiffe in Flanke fallen. Der verheerenden Feuerkraft der neuen föderalen Schlachtkreuzer hat die klingonische Flotte nichts entgegenzusetzen und die drei ersten D7-Kreuzer vergehen im vernichtenden Waffenfeuer der drei ersten Schlachtkreuzer der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE. Als Folge der verheerenden Niederlage für die klingonische Flotte, in dieser Schlacht, fällt Kharn beim Hohen Rat in Ungnade und wird seines Postens enthoben. Zu der Erkenntnis gelangend, dass mit dem Eingreifen der neuen Schlachtkreuzer-Klasse der Föderation, sich das Kriegsglück endgültig gewendet hat, nimmt der Hohe Rat das Tage später bei ihnen eingehende Friedensangebot der Föderation an - genau wissend, dass die Föderation nun in der Lage wäre, das Klingonische Reich zu überrennen. In diesem Friedensvertrag einigt man sich auf die Anerkennung einer Neutrale Zone zwischen dem Föderationsraum und dem Raum des Klingonischen Reiches, die von keiner der beiden Seiten überschritten werden darf. 2252 *Im Frühjahr kommt die Andorianerin Mincara Kirev, auf Weytahn, zur Welt. 2254 *Erster Refit der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701. * John Harriman wird, als Sohn wohlhabender und einflussreicher Eltern, auf der Erde geboren. 2264 *Das Spiegeluniversum wird, durch eine Subraumanomalie ausgelöst, von der Föderation entdeckt. Sie wird der Existenz eines Paralleluniversums gewahr, in dem das Terranische Imperium einen immensen Machtfaktor darstellt. Dadurch, dass die in beiden so verschiedenen Universen bekannten Offiziere der ENTERPRISE: Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant-Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott und der Kommunikations-Spezialistin Lieutenant Nyota Uhura die Plätze mit ihren Gegenstücken aus dem jeweils anderen Universum tauschten. 2265 *Beginn der 5 Jahres Mission der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701 unter Captain James T. Kirk. 2267 *Der Planetenkiller vernichtet die Sternensysteme L-370 und L-374. Die Crew der CONSTELLATION kommt dabei ums Leben. Durch den Einsatz der ENTERPRISE und der CONSTELLATION, und dem Opfer von Commodore Matthew Decker, kann der Planeten-Killer schließlich außer Funktion gesetzt werden. *Ceti Alpha VI explodiert und verschiebt die Umlaufbahn von Ceti-Alpha V. Die von Captain Kirk ausgesetzte Besatzung der SS BOTANY BAY wird durch die neuen Umweltveränderungen bis zum Jahr 2285 stark dezimiert. 2269 *Der ehemalige Fleetcaptain Garth von Izar übernimmt die Kontrolle über das Rehabilitationszentrum auf Elba II. Er versucht auch die Kontrolle über die ENTERPRISE zu übernehmen. Er wird von Captain James T. Kirk und Spock daran gehindert und kann schließlich mit einer neuen Behandlungsmethode geheilt werden. 2270 *James T. Kirk wird zum Konteradmiral befördert und übernimmt den Posten des Chefs der Einsatzplanung. 2272 *Abschluss der Umbau und Rekonstruktionsarbeiten an der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701, Beginn der V´Ger-Krise. 2278 *Die USS BOZEMAN / NCC-1941 verschwindet spurlos in der Nähe der Typhon-Ausdehnung und taucht erst 90 Jahre später wieder auf. *Der Andorianer Ter´Karen Dheran wird, als Sohn von Tan´Laron Dheran und Mincara Dheran, auf Weytahn geboren. 2279 *Die Andorianerin Tia´Derin Shiran wird auf Andoria geboren. 2284 *Doktor Carol Marcus übernimmt die Leitung über das Genesis-Projekt. 2286 *Wegen Insubordination und Befehlsverweigerung wird Konteradmiral Kirk zum Captain degradiert. *Die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-A wird in Dienst gestellt. Als Folge seines neuen Ranges übernimmt Captain Kirk das Kommando über dieses Raumschiff. 2293 *Der klingonische Mond Praxis explodiert. *Auf der Khitomer Konferenz werden die Khitomer Verträge geschlossen. Beginn der Allianz zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. *Die ENTERPRISE wird außer Dienst gestellt. *Monate später wird die neue USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-B, ein Raumschiff der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, in Dienst gestellt und tritt seinen Jungfernflug an. *Während des Jungfernfluges der neuen ENTERPRISE erhält das Schiff einen Notruf von el-aurainischen Flüchtlingen, deren beiden Raumschiffe in einem Energieband gefangen worden sind. Bei dem Rettungsversuch wird die ENTERPRISE schwer beschädigt. Captain James T. Kirk, der sich als Ehrengast an Bord befindet, wird dabei durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle in den Nexus gezerrt. Da keine Leiche gefunden werden kann gilt Kirk offiziell als: Im Einsatz vermisst. Erst zehn Jahre später wird er offiziell für tot erklärt. *Captain John Harriman gibt sich noch Jahre später die Schuld für den Tod von James T. Kirk. 2299 *Die Klingons annektieren den Planet Krios-Prime und etablieren auf ihm einen klingonischen Militärposten. Zwar bleibt der Erste Monarch der Kriosianer im Amt, doch er ist nichts weiter als eine Marionette des klingonischen Militärgouverneurs. '2300 - 2359' 2305 *Am 13. Juli wird Jean-Luc Picard in La Barre, Frankreich auf der Erde geboren. *Der Vulkanier Fyran wird auf Vulkan geboren. 2308 *Die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035, ein Raumschiff der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, wird, über der Erde, in der San Francisco-Fleetyard gebaut, und in Dienst gestellt. 2311 *Zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern kommt es zu einem Konflikt, der viele Tote fordert. Nach diesem Ereignis schließen die Föderation und die Romulaner den Vertrag von Algeron der die Grenzen der Neutralen Zone sichert. Die Föderation erklärt dafür den totalen Verzicht auf eine eigene Tarn-Technik. *Die Romulaner ziehen sich für die nächsten 53 Jahre aus der Galaktischen Politik zurück. 2314 *Die Rigelianerin Aneris Scarrim wird auf Rigel-V geboren. *Der Andorianer Den´Lyran Dheran wird auf Andoria, Kontinent Voral, Provinz Clorisev, am Rande der Gebirgsausläufer der Tavda Berge, in der Stadt Dira geboren. 2316 *Die Andorianerin Vilarai Vorell wird auf Andoria, Kontinent Voral, Provinz Sheras, in der Stadt Neu-Sheras geboren. 2317 *Der Denobulaner Khlax wird auf Denobula geboren 2320 *Die USS RIGEL / NCC-10270, das Typenschiff der RIGEL-KLASSE, wird in Dienst gestellt. *Der Andorianer Tanero Tavan wird auf Andoria geboren. *Der Tellarit Denrax Hral wird auf Tellar geboren. 2323 *Jean-Luc Picard beginnt seine Ausbildung an der Akademie der Sternenflotte. *Carzon Seregan wird auf Rigel-VII geboren. 2324 *Nicole Catherine Chabrol wird auf der Erde, in Frankreich, geboren. 2325 *Die Andorianerin Kay´Cerin Tavan wird auf Andoria geboren. *Shamus Malloran-Fynn wird auf der Erde geboren. 2326 *Farok wird auf Vulkan, auf dem südlichen Inselkontinent Xir´tan, in der Stadt K´lan-ne, geboren. 2327 *Jean-Luc Picard schließt die Sternenflottenakademie mit Erfolg ab. *Dean Youngblood wird in der Stadt Toronto, auf der Erde geboren. 2328 *Miles Edward O´Brien wird in Irland auf der Erde geboren. *Torias Tarun wird am 17. Februar des Jahres auf Trill geboren. 2332 *Benjamin Lafayette Sisko wird in New Orleans auf der Erde geboren. 2335 *William Thomas Riker wird in Alaska auf der Erde geboren. 2338 *Valand Kuehn wird am 07. Januar des Jahres auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Norwegen, Küstenregion der Lofoten, in Bodö geboren. 2339 *Kira Nerys wird auf Bajor geboren. *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn wird auf Andoria, auf dem Kontinent Ka´Thela, Provinz Kul´Sun, in der Stadt Chel´Thara, geboren. *Der Mensch Chris O´Donnell wird am 13 April des Jahres auf der Erde geboren. 2340 *Am 17. Januar wird Ro Laren auf Bajor geboren. *Tamari Wer wird auf der Erde, in der japanischen Stadt Kyoto, geboren. 2341 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird auf Andoria, auf dem Kontinent Ka´Thela in der Provinz Dhara in der kleinen Stadt Li Mi´She geboren. 2342 *Alana Kuehn wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Norwegen, Küstenregion der Lofoten, in Bodö geboren. 2344 *Jörn Harling wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Deutschland, Kreis Hochsauerland in der kleinen Stadt Siegen, geboren. 2345 *Namoro Kunanga wird auf der Erde, in der ehemaligen Nation Nigeria, Küstenregion, in Port Harcourt geboren. 2346 *Tia´Vareni Sheralan, aus dem Clan der Klen´Theran, wird auf Andoria geboren. 2348 *Pasqualina Mancharella wird auf der Erde, in der spanischen Stadt Salamanca geboren. 2350 *Rick McMahan wird auf der Erde, in der kanadischen Kleinstadt Yellowknife im "Northwest-Territorie" geboren. *Victoria Sarafina Leandros wird auf der Erde, Provinz Griechenland in der Stadt Thessaloniki geboren. *Imania Maray wird auf Betazed - Provinz Mendus in der, nach der Hauptstadt Rixx zweitgrößten Stadt des Planeten, Mendara, die in der Nähe der Hauptstadt liegt, geboren. 2351 *Die Cardassianer vollenden den Bau der Minenstation Terok Nor. *Ausbruch eines Grenzkonflikts zwischen Föderation und Tzenkethi. Später gerät die USS OKINAWA unter Captain Leyton in einen Kampf mit drei Tzenkethi-Raiders. *Tal´Inuray Filiz wird auf Andoria - Kontinent Ka´Thela - Provinz Thara, in der Stadt Iril geboren. 2354 *Benjamin Sisko schließt die Sternenflottenakademie ab und trifft seine spätere Frau Jennifer am Gilgo-Strand. *Valand Kuehn wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Schon früh erkennen seine Eltern das Interesse ihres Sohnes am Sternenflottendienst und legen ihm eine Karriere als Offizier nahe. *Da ihr Vater sie traditionell mit einem ihr unbekannten Andorianer verheiraten will, läuft die fünfzehnjährige Vilarai Ter´Kharyn von zu Hause weg und flüchtet an Bord eines Föderationsfrachters zur Erde. *Die humanoide Spezies der Heralaner entwickelt den Warpantrieb. 2355 *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Vilarai Ter´Kharyn mit ihrer Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie. Dort lernt sie den Menschen Jovan Andrenow kennen. 2357 *Lou-Thorben Ivarsson wird auf der Erde, Norwegen, in der kleinen Fischerstadt Bodö (Lofoten), geboren. *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird an der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Zunächst entscheidet sich Dheran für eine Laufbahn als Wissenschaftler mit dem Fachgebiet Archäologie. In seiner 2. Woche an der Akademie lernt er Valand Kuehn kennen, einen Red-Squad Kadetten im vierten Jahrgang. Nach anfänglichen Differenzen werden beide schließlich gute Freunde. *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn beginnt an der Akademie eine Liaison mit dem Kadetten, Jovan Andrenow. *Charall wird, am vorletzten Tag des Jahres, auf Bolarus IX - in der kleinen, südlichen Küstenstadt Perexx, unweit der Klippen von Bole, geboren. 2358 *Die USS PEGASUS / NCC-79974 erleidet angeblich einen Warpkernbruch. Tatsächlich diente das Schiff als Testplattform für eine neue geheime Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung, die vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte illegal entwickelt worden ist. Auf dem Schiff kommt es zur Meuterei, während das Schiff sich jedoch immer noch außer Phase befindet und durch den Raum treibt, bis es im Inneren eines Asteroiden im Devolin-System wieder in Phase kommt. *Die Entwicklung der Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung, durch die Föderation, stellt de facto einen Bruch des Vertrages von Algeron dar. *Die Bajoranerin Ro Laren beginnt ihre Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie. *In seinem zweiten Jahr an der Akademie belegt Tar´Kyren Dheran auch das Fach: Fechten. Schon bald erkennt sein Ausbilder in diesem Fach, dass Dherans kämpferische und taktische Fähigkeiten sich bei Weitem nicht nur auf den Fechtunterricht beschränken. Im Laufe der Zeit wird dieser Ausbilder eine Art Mentor für Dheran und er kann den Andorianer schließlich davon überzeugen, seiner wahren Bestimmung zu folgen, und eine Laufbahn als Kommandooffizier einzuschlagen. *Valand Kuehn schließt die Akademie der Sternenflotte mit Auszeichnung ab und tritt seinen Dienst als Taktischer Offizier, im Rang eines Ensign, auf der USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 an. *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Alana Kuehn ihre Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie und tritt in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders. Dort lernt sie den Freund ihres älteren Bruders, Tar´Kyren Dheran, kennen. Beide kommen zwar gut mit einander aus, haben jedoch so grundverschiedene Interessen, dass sie einander während ihrer Akademiezeit nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. *Im Herbst des Jahres gerät Vilarai Ter´Kharyn ziemlich heftig mit einer bajoranischen Kadettin im ersten Jahr, namens Ro Laren, aneinander, weil diese ein Auge auf Jovan Andrenow geworfen hat. *Denise Casparini wird am 29. Oktober des Jahres auf der Erde geboren. 2359 *In den ersten Stunden des Jahres lernt Valand Kuehn während einer Silvesterfeier an Bord der ALAMO, die andorianische Assistenzärztin Ahy´Vilara Thren kennen. Er verliebt sich augenblicklich in die hübsche Andorianerin, doch erst drei Monate später gelingt es ihm, ihr Herz zu gewinnen. '2360 - 2369' 2360 *Zum Jahreswechsel fliegt Tar´Kyren Dheran nach Andoria um seine Familie zu besuchen. Während des Fluges lernt er Lieutenant Christina Carey kennen, die zu wissenschaftlichen Forschungen dorthin unterwegs ist. Zuerst interessiert der Andorianer sich lediglich für O´Connors Forschungen. Die junge Frau verrät ihm, dass sie auf der suche nach der versunkenen Eisstadt: Kharon-Dhura ist. Tar´Kyren ist sofort Feuer und Flamme als er von diesem Vorhaben hört. Da sie die Stadt im Gebiet von Thlanek vermutet, und sich Dheran in dieser Gegend sehr gut auskennt bietet er Carey spontan seine Hilfe an. Gemeinsam schafften sie das unmöglich scheinende und fanden eine Spalte im Eis, die unter den Gletscher führte, unter dem die Versunkene Stadt verborgen lag. Da man auf Andoria jedoch nicht sehr erbaut davon war, dass Amateure dort erfolgreich gewesen waren, wo sich Koryphäen vergeblich versucht hatten, wurden die wahren Umstände um die Entdeckung der Versunkenen Stadt nur Wenigen bekannt. Während ihrer waghalsigen Exkursion lernen Dheran und Carey sich einander näher kennen und lieben. In der nächsten Zeit sehen sich Dheran und Carey nur sporadisch, woran sich der Andorianer weit mehr stört, als die Irin. *Valand Kuehn heiratet an Bord der ALAMO die Andorianerin Ahy´Vilara Thren. 2361 *Tar´Kyren Dheran schließt die Akademie erfolgreich ab, und beginnt seinen Dienst in der Sternenflotte, als Taktischer Offizier auf der USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263, einem Schiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE, im Rang eines Ensign. 2362 *Ro Laren schließt erfolgreich die Akademie der Sternenflotte ab. *Noch immer steht Tar´Kyren Dheran in Verbindung mit Christina Carey, die nach seiner Rückkehr noch eine ganze Weile auf Andoria zubringt, wo sie sich nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie wieder sehen. Noch drei weitere Male treffen sie einander, wobei Dheran schließlich eine Entscheidung von Christina verlangt, in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung zu einander. Er gesteht ihr es nicht ertragen zu können ständig von ihr getrennt zu sein. Zu Dherans Bestürzung erklärte Christina daraufhin ihre Beziehung für beendet. Beide verlieren sich vollkommen aus den Augen. *Bei dem letzten Angriff der Klingonen auf die Föderation für die nächsten sieben Jahre, zerstört die USS MANASSES / NCC-77251 einen klingonischen BIRD OF PREY. *Auf der USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 kommt es zur Havarie und 640 von 750 Besatzungsmitgliedern, darunter fast alle Führungsoffiziere und Valand Kuehns Frau, finden dabei den Tod. Valand Kuehn übernimmt, als Ranghöchster überlebender Brückenoffizier, das Kommando über das Raumschiff und koordiniert die Reparaturen der schwer angeschlagenen Bordsysteme. *Im Sommer des Jahres schließt Alana Kuehn ihre Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie erfolgreich ab und tritt ihren Dienst auf der USS VANCOUVER / NCC-60121 einem Schiff der NEBULA-KLASSE, als Steuermann im Rang eines Ensign, an. Dort erreicht sie wenige Monate später die niederschmetternde Nachricht, dass die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035, auf der ihr Bruder dient, als im Einsatz vermisst gilt. 2363 *Die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D wird bei Sternzeit 40759,5 in Dienst gestellt. 2364 *Erstkontakt mit einen omnipotenten Wesen, dass sich Q nennt, durch die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D. *Captain Walker Keel vermutet eine Verschwörung innerhalb der Sternenflotte, wenig später wird er getötet und sein Raumschiff, die HORATIO, vernichtet. Picard geht Keels Warnung nach und findet heraus, dass hochrangige Offiziere von Neuralparasiten übernommen worden sind. Picard und Riker gelingt es das Muttertier im Körper von Dexter Remmick zu töten. Darauf werden die Neuralparasiten getötet. Bevor diese sterben, schicken die Neuralparasiten eine Botschaft an ihre Heimatwelt. *Die Borg greifen einige Außenposten der Föderation und der Romulaner in der Neutralen Zone an. Die ENTERPRISE untersucht diesen Vorfall und trifft auf die Romulaner. Das Romulanische Imperium kündigt, aufgrund dieser Ereignisse, nach 53 Jahren Isolation eine Rückkehr zur interstellaren Politik an. 2365 *Der Planet Iconia wird in der Romulanisch-Neutralen-Zone entdeckt, wobei die USS YAMATO durch Einwirkung einer Sonde vernichtet wird. Später vernichtet Captain Picard ein Iconianisches Portal, damit diese überlegene Technik nicht in die Hände der Romulaner fällt. *Die Enterprise wird durch Q in das System J-25 geschleudert, dort findet der offizielle Erstkontakt mit den Borg statt. *Um sich auf eine Borginvasion vorzubereiten, führt die Sternenflotte taktische Übungen durch. *Zwei romulanische Warbirds, unter dem Kommando von Commander Tomalak, halten die USS ALAMO in Föderationsraum auf und geleiten sie, nachdem Valand Kuehn die Romulaner um technische Hilfe für das angeschlagene Föderationsschiff gebeten hat, in den Romulanischen Raum nach Cheron. Dabei lernt Kuehn auch Tomalaks Stellvertreter, Sub-Commander Kevek kennen und die Romulanerin Ti´Maran, die als Austauschoffizier an Bord der ALAMO kommt. *Im Herbst des Jahres ist die ALAMO repariert, soweit das mit den Mitteln der Romulaner möglich gewesen ist, und das Raumschiff tritt seinen langen Rückflug an. 2366 *Infolge der Bedrohung durch die Borg beginnt die Föderation mit der Planung neuer Raumschiff-Klassen. Dabei wird u.a. die DEFIANT-KLASSE entwickelt. *Die ENTERPRISE trifft in der Nähe des Paulson-Nebels auf dem Borg-Kubus und greift diesen an. Captain Picard wird im Zuge der Entwicklung von den Borg entführt und assimilert. Er selbst nennt sich hernach "Locutus". *Von Commander Riker alarmiert, der das Kommando über die ENTERPRISE übernommen hat, zieht Admiral J.P. Hanson einen Flottenverband von 39 Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte, bei Wolf 359 zusammen, um den Borg-Kubs abzufangen, der sich auf direktem Kurs zur Erde befindet. 2367 *Schlacht von Wolf 359, 39 Raumschiffe der Sternenflotte gehen verloren. Auf Seiten der Föderation gelten danach 11.000 Männer und Frauen der Besatzungen als tot oder vermisst. *Nach dem Tod der Führungsoffiziere übernimmt Tar´Kyren Dheran, während der Schlacht von Wolf 359, das Kommando über die mittelschwer angeschlagene USS MIDWAY / NCC-57263 und koordinierte, zusammen mit zwei leicht beschädigten Schiffen der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE, einen gemeinsamen Entlastungsangriff auf den Borg-Kubus. Zusammen gelingt es den drei Schiffen, die schwer beschädigte USS WELLINGTON / NCC-26125 - ein Schiff der AMBASSADOR-KLASSE - aus der Hauptkampfzone zu schleppen und mehr als 250 Flottenangehörige vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Lieutenant-Senior Grade befördert. Gleichzeitig verleiht man ihm den Christopher Pike Tapferkeitsorden aufgrund seiner Leistungen in der Schlacht von Wolf 359. *Commander Riker und seiner Crew gelingt es, Captain Jean-Luc Picard aus der Gewalt der Borg zu befreien. Mit dem Wissen von Picard wird der Borg-Kubus im Orbit der Erde vernichtet. Picards Borgimplantate werden nach seiner Rettung entfernt. *Nach dem Borg-Zwischenfall wird die Enterprise in der McKinley-Station repariert und der Wiederaufbau der Flotte beginnt. *Die USS ALAMO / NCC-2035 kehrt zur Erde zurück, und die Provisorischen Ränge von Commander Valand Kuehn und Lieutenant-Commander Sylvie LeClerc werden vom Sternenflottenkommando, in Anbetracht ihrer Leistungen, als reguläre Ränge für beide Offiziere bestätigt. Beide treten in der Folgezeit einen längeren Urlaub an. *Im Sommer des Jahres lernt Valand Kuehn die japanische Systemanalytikerin Tamari Wer kennen, und er beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihr. Im November des Jahres trifft Valand Kuehn auf der Erde seinen Freund, Tar´Kyren Dheran. Valand Kuehn beschließt etwa zur selben Zeit, wieder ein Bordkommando anzunehmen, und zwar auf der USS AKIRA / NX-62497. Tamari Wer, die nicht gewillt ist, eine Fernbeziehung mit Valand Kuehn zu führen, verlässt ihn, bevor er, Ende des Jahres, an Bord der AKIRA geht. *Captain Maxwell erhält den Auftrag entlang der Cardassianischen Grenze zu patrouillieren. Kurz darauf unterrichtet er die Besatzung der PHOENIX davon, geheime Order, direkt vom Oberkommandierenden der Sternenflotte erhalten zu haben, und befielt absolute Funkstille. Vilarai schöpft bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt Verdacht, dass Captain Maxwell der Besatzung nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hat und beobachtet sein Verhalten zunehmend misstrauisch. Kurze Zeit danach nimmt Maxwell Kurs auf das Cuellar-System, wo die Cardassianer eine neue Raumstation errichtet haben. Dort angekommen, zerstört er die wissenschaftliche Station mitsamt ihrer Besatzung. Anschließend beginnt er damit, Jagd auf cardassianische Versorgungsschiffe zu machen. Währenddessen erhält die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D den Auftrag nach der PHOENIX zu suchen. Nach einer Weile entdeckt die ENTERPRISE die PHOENIX im Sektor 21505, wo sie gerade ein weiteres Versorgungsschiff und sogar ein Schiff der GALOR-KLASSE zerstört. An Bord der ENTERPRISE erklärt Maxwell später, dass er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass die Cardassianer wieder militärisch aufrüsten und droht später damit, ein weiteres Versorgungsschiff zu zerstören. Jedoch gelingt es Chief O'Brien wenig später durch den aktivierten Schutzschild der PHOENIX zu beamen und seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten von der RUTHLEDGE zur Aufgabe bewegen. Daraufhin legt Maxwell sein Kommando nieder und übergibt es seinem Ersten Offizier. Anschließend nehmen beide Schiffe der Sternenflotte Kurs auf Sternenbasis-211, wo sich Maxwell für seine Verbrechen verantworten muss. Erst hier wird anhand der Schiffsprotokolle ersichtlich, dass Lieutenant Ter´Kharyn die Frequenz der Schilde und die Position der PHOENIX, als Hintergrundstörung auf den Subraumfrequenzen abstrahlte und so erst das Auffinden des Schiffes und O´Briens Einsatz ermöglichte. Hierfür wird ihr anschließend die Ehrenmedaille in Gold verliehen. *Zur Mitte des Jahres hin beginnt eine Rebellion der Kriosianer gegen die klingonische Fremdherrschaft, die von den Besatzern größtenteils geduldet wird ohne ihr massiv zu begegnen. Die Romulaner unterstützen die Bewegung mit gefälschten Föderationswaffen, um einen Streit zwischen dem Reich und der Föderation zu provozieren. Der klingonische Gouverneur auf Krios ist zu dieser Zeit Vagh. *Es gelingt dem Botschafter der Föderation auf dem Planeten, Gero Kuehn, unter Einsatz seines Lebens, dieses schändliche Spiel zu entlarven und die Kriosianer entsenden nur kurze Zeit später ihren ersten Diplomaten zur Erde, um den bisher einseitigen Kontakt zur Föderation zu vertiefen. *Der klingonische Kanzler K´Mpec wird von Duras vergiftet. Kurz vor seinem Tod bestimmt K´Mpec Jean-Luc Picard zum Überwacher des Nachfolgeritus. Captain Picard soll entweder Gowron oder Duras zum neuen Kanzler ernennen. Nachdem K´Ehleyr heraus gefunden hat, dass Duras Vater Ja´Rod die Klingonen an die Romulaner verraten hat, tötet Duras sie. Daraufhin tötet Worf Duras und Gowron wird zum Nachfolger von Kanzler K´Mpec ernannt. *Gowron übernimmt als Kanzler des Hohen Rates die Führung des Klingonischen Hohen Rates, aber die Schwestern des Duras Lursa und B´Etor erkennen Gowron nicht als Kanzler an und ernennen Toral, den unehelichen Sohn von Duras, zum Kanzler des Hohen Rates. *Es bricht ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Anhängern Gowrons und den Anhängern des Hauses von Duras aus. Aufgrund der obersten Direktive greift die Föderation nicht in diesen Krieg ein, während die Schwestern Lursa und B´Etor Unterstützung von den Romulanern bekommen. 2368 *Durch die Hilfe der Romulaner gelingt es der Duras-Familie die Vormacht im Klingonischen Bürgerkrieg zu erlangen, während die Anhänger Gowrons den Bürgerkrieg zu verlieren scheinen. *Mit Hilfe eines Tachyonengitters gelingt es der Föderation die Intervention der Romulaner in dem klingonischen Bürgerkrieg nachzuweisen und den Nachschub der Romulaner an die Duras-Familie zu stoppen. Gowron gewinnt im Zuge dieser neuen Entwicklung den Bürgerkrieg. Lursa und B´Etor gelingt es, aus dem Klingonischen Reich zu fliehen, während Toral festgenommen wird. *Nach dem Krieg schreibt Gowron die Geschichte um und negiert damit die Verdienste der Sternenflotte um das Klingonische Reich. *Es kommt, unter Botschafter Gero Kuehns Vermittlung, zur Versöhnung zwischen den Kriosianern und den Valtesern, ihrem Brudervolk auf Valt-Minor durch die der seit Jahrhunderten andauernde Konflikt zwischen den beiden Welten beendet werden soll. *Die USS AKIRA bricht zu ihrer ersten Mission, unter dem Kommando von Captain Marina Ramirez-Escobar auf. Es kommt dabei zu einer erneuten Begegnung mit dem Romulaner Kevek für Valand Kuehn, der ihn durch die Begegnung der USS ALAMO mit zwei romulanischen Warbirds, im Jahr 2365, kennt. *Kurze Zeit später erreicht ein romulanischer Notruf die AKIRA. Auf dem zweiten Planeten eines roten Zwergsterns der WR-Klasse entdeckt ein Außenteam der AKIRA einen uralten Stützpunkt unbekannter Herkunft. Niemand ahnt, dass es sich dabei um eine der drei Transwarp-Transportanlagen der, vor mehr als 50.000 Jahren, aus der Milchstraße geflohenen Terefaner handelt. Nur Minuten nachdem das Außenteam den Planeten wieder verlassen hat, verschwindet das System in einer Subraumanomalie gewaltigen, energetischen Ausmaßes. *Die Föderation stellt die ersten Runabouts der DANUBE-KLASSE in Dienst. 2369 *Die Cardassianische Union beendet die Besetzung von Bajor. Die Cardassianer überlassen den Bajoranern die Raumstation TEROK NOR, im Orbit von Bajor. Die Cardassianische Flotte zieht sich aus dem Bajoranischen Raum zurück. *Commander Benjamin Sisko übernimmt die Leitung von TEROK NOR. Die Station bekommt von der Föderation, die nun als Außenposten der Sternenflotte dient, die offizielle Bezeichnung DEEP SPACE NINE. Als Stellvertreterin und Verbindungsoffizier zum Bajoranischen Militär bekommt Sisko Major Kira Nerys, eine Bajoranerin die im Widerstand gegen die Cardassianer gekämpft hat, zur Seite gestellt. *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn legt die Prüfungen im Bereich Personenführung, Taktik, Strategie, und Flottenrecht ab, und wird zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert. Versetzung auf die USS MAX PAYNE / NCC-65537, einem Schiff der NEW ORLEANS-KLASSE, als Erster Offizier. '2370 - 2379' 2370 *Die USS EQUINOX / NCC-72381 wird zur Sternzeit 47007,1 in Dienst gestellt. *Anfang des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert und tritt seinen Dienst, als Zweiter Offizier, an Bord der USS ODYSSEY, einem Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE an. Mitte des Jahres wird er auf die USS MAGELLAN / NCC-71820, ebenfalls ein Schiff der GALAXY-KLASSE, versetzt. *Namoro Kunanga wird auf die USS ODYSSEY / NCC-71832 versetzt, als OPS-Offizier. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernt Kunanga seinen späteren Captain, Tar´Kyren Dheran kennen, der als Zweiter Offizier an Bord ist und kurz darauf den Posten des Zweiten Offiziers auf der MAGELLAN annimmt. *Ende des Jahres kommt die ODYSSEY einem Hilferuf von DEEP SPACE NINE nach, nachdem sie eine Routine-Patrouille entlang der Cardassianischen Grenze beendet hat. Major Kira Nerys fliegt mit zwei modifizierten Runabouts der DANUBE-KLASSE als Geleitschutz in den Gamma-Quadranten, um Commander Benjamin Sisko, der von den Jem´Hadar während eines Urlaubsaufenthaltes entführt worden ist, zu befreien. Dabei wird die ODYSSEY von Raumschiffen der Jem´Hadar angegriffen und durch den Kamikaze-Einsatz eines Jem´Hadar-Angriffsjäger völlig zerstört. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebt Kunanga, der sich zu diesem Zeitraum auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum befindet, zusammen mit dreizehn weiteren Crewmen, und kann sich, zusammen mit ihnen, in einem Typ-7-Shuttle retten. Die Jem´Hadar bringen das Shuttle jedoch wenige Stunden später auf und nehmen Kunanga und den Rest der Crew gefangen. Die Überlebenden werden von den Jem´Hadar nach Kiranem II gebracht und dort interniert. 2370 *Konflikt zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und dem Maquis auf Grund von Abtretungen von Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer in Folge des Friedensvertrages von 2370. 2371 *Doktor Tolian Soran versucht das Veridian-System zu vernichten, um von Veridian III aus in den Nexus zu gelangen. *Durch den Kampf mit einem klingonischen BIRD OF PREY, im Orbit von Veridian III, wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Es kommt zu einem Warpkernbruch. Durch Abtrennung der Untertassensektion kann sich die Besatzung retten. Allerdings stürzt Untertassensektion durch die Subraumwelle der Warpkernexplosion auf die Planetenoberfläche. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard trifft im Nexus auf den für tot gehaltenen Captain James T. Kirk. Gemeinsam gelingt es beiden Captains Soran dabei aufzuhalten, die Veridian-Sonne zu vernichten. Dabei kommt Soran ums Leben. *Bei dem Kampf mit Soran wird Kirk tödlich verwundet und stirbt. Captain Picard begräbt James Tiberius Kirk auf der Oberfläche eines Hügels, auf Veridian III. *Nach dem Absturz der ENTERPRISE-D auf Veridian III hilft auch Alev Scenaris, die zur Besatzung der FARRAGUT gehört, bei der Evakuierung der überlebenden ENTERPRISE-Crew. *Die USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 verschwindet in den Badlands auf der Suche nach einen Schiff des Maquis. Erst später stellt sich heraus, dass sie von einer Entität, nur bekannt als "Der Fürsorger" in den Delta-Quadrant geschleudert wurde. *Die USS AKIRA / NX-62497 kartografiert einige bis dahin nicht von der Föderation erforschte Sternensysteme, am Rande des Bajoranischen Sektors. Dabei entdecken die Scanner des Raumschiffs eine Warpsignatur unbekannter Herkunft. Nachdem die AKIRA der Signatur zu ihrem Ursprungsort gefolgt ist, entdeckt die Crew die Spezies der humanoiden Heralaner, auf dem fünften von insgesamt 21 Planeten eines weiß-gelben Hauptreihensterns. *Valand Kuehn landet per Transporter, an der Spitze eines Außenteams, auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Heralan um den ersten Kontakt zu den Heralanern herzustellen. Dabei kommt es zum Eklat, als die Tochter des Clan-Häuptlings Valand Kuehn zur Begrüßung umarmt, und der Commander die Umarmung instinktiv erwidert, da er nicht weiß, dass in der heralanischen Gesellschaft nur Frauen fremde Männer, nicht aber umgekehrt fremde Männer heralanische Frauen umarmen dürfen. *Nach der anschließend notwendigen Flucht des Außenteams von der Oberfläche Heralans, führt Captain Marina Ramirez-Escobar, die Kommandantin der AKIRA die weiteren Verhandlungen mit den Heralanern selbst. Ihr gelingt es, die Wogen zu glätten und schließlich doch einen freundlichen Kontakt zu den Heralanern herzustellen. *Commander Valand Kuehn wird im Zuge der andauernden Jem´Hadar-Übergriffe zum Captain befördert und man überträgt ihm das Kommando über die USS EXODUS / NCC-77007 einem Schwesterschiff der USS AKIRA. *Ende des Jahres greift eine kombinierte romulanisch/cardassianische Flotte, unter dem Kommando des Chefs des cardassianischen Obsidianischen Ordens: Enabran Tain, die vermeintliche Heimatwelt der Gründer, im Omarion-Nebel, an. Dabei gerät die Angriffs-Flotte in einen Hinterhalt des Dominion und wird von einer erdrückenden Übermacht der Jem´Hadar beinahe völlig vernichtet. Der romulanische Typ-B Warbird der D´DERIDEX-KLASSE, die IRW GENOREX, entgeht dabei der völligen Vernichtung, mit schweren Schäden. An Bord übernimmt Lieutenant Ti´Maran als ranghöchster überlebender Offizier das Kommando und befiehlt die Rückkehr zum Wurmloch, um dem Romulanischen Senat vom Verrat durch einen Wechselbalg-Spion zu berichten. 2372 *Die GENOREX fliegt ein unbekanntes Sonnensystem an, in dessen Schutz die Crew die wichtigsten Schiffssysteme repariert. Durch Zufall funktionieren alle Waffensysteme des romulanischen Kriegsschiffs einwandfrei, während der Rest des Schiffes, vor allem die Antriebssysteme, erheblich beschädigt worden sind. Der Warp-Antrieb funktioniert zwar, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er endgültig versagt. Durch einen fingierten Notruf macht die GENOREX auf sich aufmerksam. Sie trifft wenig später auf einen Jem´Hadar-Transporter, der von zwei Kampfschiffen flankiert wird. Den Romulanern gelingt es, die Dominion-Kampfschiffe, in einem Überraschungsangriff zu vernichten und entern den Frachter um an dringend benötigte Ersatzteile zu gelangen. Dabei stoßen die Romulaner auf 14 Gefangene der Föderation, unter ihnen auch, zu Ti´Marans großer Verwunderung, Namoro Kunanga. Beide schließen ein Abkommen miteinander und gemeinsam mit den Überlebenden der ODYSSEY gelingt den Romulanern der Ausbau von Teilen des Frachterantriebs und deren Modifikation für den Antrieb der GENOREX. Drei Tage später erreicht die GENOREX, mit annähernd funktionsunfähigem Warp-Antrieb, das Wurmloch und kann in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehren. Namoro Kunanga und die restlichen Föderationsangehörigen, werden auf DEEP SPACE NINE von Ti´Maran verabschiedet und die GENOREX fliegt, nach einer Instandsetzung der Antriebssysteme, nach Romulus weiter. Später bekommt Kunanga den Romulanischen Tapferkeitsorden verliehen und die Ehrenmedaille in Gold der Föderation. *In Antwerpen findet eine Konferenz zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern statt, dabei kommt es zu einer Explosion. Die Gründer werden für dieses Attentat verantwortlich gemacht. 27 Personen kommen bei dem Anschlag ums Leben. *Es wird vermutet, dass sich mehrere Gründer auf der Erde aufhalten die versuchen, wichtige Einrichtungen zu sabotieren und die Sternenflotte zu unterwandern. Die Situation wird von dem durchtriebenen Vizeadmiral Robert Alexander Leyton Die beiden Vornamen gelten für die Fan-Fictions von Ulrich Kuehn. dazu benutzt, um einen Militärputsch durchzuführen. Captain Benjamin Sisko kann dies, mit der Hilfe des Formwandlers Odo, jedoch verhindern. *Im Sommer des Jahres wird die alte und mittlerweile auch von den Kriosianern als überholt angesehene Monarchie, als Staatsform, umgewandelt in eine moderne Parlamentarische Monarchie. *Abtrünnige Jem´Hadar entdecken auf einem Planeten im Gamma-Quadranten ein iconianisches Portal und zerstören bei einem Überfall auf die Raumstation DEEP SPACE NINE einen der oberen Andockpylone. Die EXODUS, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt in unmittelbarer Nähe ist, kann dabei den Kurs der fliehenden Schiffe bestimmen und die USS DEFIANT / NX-74205 auf die richtige Spur bringen, um sie zu verfolgen. *Amtsinhaber Jaresh-Inyo verliert die Präsidentschaftswahlen gegen seinen Widersacher Man Zife von Bolarus. *Alana Kuehn legt die Prüfung zur Kommandobefähigung ab und wird zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert. 2373 *Der Krieg mit dem Dominion bricht aus. *Im September des Jahres begibt sich die USS EXODUS / NCC-77007, auf Befehl von Konteradmiral Ross hin, auf die Suche nach der USS NAGOYA / NCC-31202, einem Raumschiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE, nachdem es nicht mehr auf Funkanrufe antwortet. Kurz darauf erreicht die EXODUS die NAGOYA. Jedoch reagiert die Crew der NAGOYA auf keinerlei Kontaktversuche. Valand Kuehn entsendet daraufhin ein Außenteam, unter der Führung seines ersten Offiziers, Commander Zaralee Scarinnan an Bord der NAGOYA. Das Außenteam findet zunächst keine Spur von der Besatzung. Kurze Zeit später entdecken zwei Mitglieder des Außenteams jedoch "Geister" an Bord und machen Aufnahmen von diesen halb-transparenten Gestalten. *An Bord der EXODUS kann anhand der Tricorder-Aufnahmen ermittelt werden, dass es sich bei den Geistern um Mitglieder der verschwundenen Crew der NAGOYA handelt. Wenig später bilden sich um die NAGOYA herum Subraumanomalien unbekannter Art und Herkunft, bis das Raumschiff sich scheinbar auflöst und spurlos verschwindet. Später stellt der Leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier der EXODUS die Theorie auf, die NAGOYA sei in ein Paralleluniversum transzendiert. *Etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt bildet sich in einem der unteren Lagerräume der EXODUS, aus einer spontan entstehenden Singularität heraus, eine kurzzeitige Subraumanomalie. Sie bleibt gerade lange genug stabil, um einem sechsgliedrigen Wesen von mehr als zwei Metern Körpergröße den Übergang von seinem eigenen Universum in das Primäruniversum zu ermöglichen. Dieses Wesen erinnert in seinem Aussehen sehr stark an eine Mischung von Reptil, Raubkatze und Insekt. Dieses hoch intelligente Wesen, dass sich selbst Clyntys-Vhar-Thyn nennt, ist durch eine Anomalie unfreiwillig in das Primäruniversum gezerrt worden und setzt Alles daran, wieder in ihr Universum zurück zu gelangen. *Der Versuch von Clyntys-Vhar-Thyn, wieder in ihr Universum zu gelangen bleibt nicht unbemerkt. Bei dem Versuch beginnen die Energiewerte der beiden Warpkerne zu fluktuieren, wodurch ein Warpkernbruch droht. Es gelingt Commander Scarrinan schließlich Kontakt zu dem fremden Wesen herzustellen und es dazu zu bewegen, den Abzug der Energie, die es zur Rückkehr in sein Universum benötigt so zu verlangsamen, dass sich die Warpkerne wieder stabilisieren. Doch Commander Zaralee Scarrinan kommt Clyntys-Vhar-Thyn dabei zu nahe und wird mit dem Fremdwesen in das andere Universum gezogen. Zuvor kann Zaralee Scarinnan Valand Kuehn noch mitteilen, dass die Fremde nicht in dieses Universum kommen wollte und dass es ein Unfall gewesen ist. Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln wird die Rigelianerin danach, von Sekunde zu Sekunde, substanzloser und löst sich schließlich, gemeinsam mit dem Fremdwesen, vor Kuehns Augen ganz auf. Seither gilt Zaralee Scarinnan als: Im Einsatz vermisst. *Gegen Ende des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Commander befördert, und übernimmt den vakanten Postens des Ersten Offiziers, an Bord der EXODUS. Dank seines taktischen Gespürs stellt sich der Andorianer schon sehr bald als der ideale XO für die EXODUS heraus. Gemeinsam nehmen er und Captain Valand Kuehn, an zahlreichen Risikoeinsätzen teil, wobei sich der Andorianer, besonders bei Landungsoperationen, als unverzichtbar erweist. *Nach Admiral Laytons Amtsrücktritt wird Steven Sinclair von der versammelten Admiralität zum Chiefadmiral gewählt und erhält damit das Oberkommando über die Sternenflotte. *Schlacht von Sektor 001 Die Borg versuchen die Erde zu assimilieren, werden aber von einer Flotte unter Führung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E gehindert, indem der angreifende Borg-Kubus zerstört wird. *Auf persönlichen Antrag hin wird Torias Tarun das Kommando über die USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206 gegeben. *Dank des Einsatzes der USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206 kann ein schwerer Angriff des Dominion auf die Argelius-Flottenwerft zurückgeschlagen werden. 2374 *Die Romulaner erklären dem Dominion den Krieg. *Während des Dominion-Kriegs zeichnet sich Tar´Kyren Dheran wiederholt durch Tapferkeit aus. Im Jahr 2374 wir das Chin´toka-System von einer alliierten Flotte der Sternenflotte, Klingonen und Romulaner angegriffen und erobert. Die EXODUS nimmt an diesem Angriff teil und es gelingt Kuehn mit dem Schiff mehr als zehn Großkampfschiffe schwer zu beschädigen, oder zu vernichten. Auch die Jagdgeschwader der EXODUS werden bei diesem Einsatz erfolgreich gegen kleinere Feindeinheiten geführt und ihr Flankenschutz trägt nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, dass die EXODUS beinahe unbeschädigt bleibt. *Vilarai Ter´Kharyn wird zum Commander befördert und auf die USS HOOD / NCC-42296 versetzt, einem Raumschiff der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE. Dort übernimmt sie den Posten des Ersten Offiziers. Das Schiff nimmt erfolgreich an der "Operation Rückkehr" teil, bei der die Raumstation DEEP SPACE 9 vom Dominion zurückerobert wird. Gegen Ende des Jahres ist das Schiff an der ersten Schlacht von Chin'toka beteiligt. Dabei stirbt der Captain des Schiffes und Commander Ter´Kharyn übernimmt das Kommando. Nachdem die Schlacht vorüber ist, in der die HOOD zahlreiche gegnerische Schiffe kampfunfähig geschossen hat, wird sie mit dem Christopher Pike Tapferkeitsorden ausgezeichnet. 2375 *Die Breen schließen sich dem Dominion an. *Bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Breen wird das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte fast vollständig zerstört. Bei diesem Angriff kämpft die HOOD mit einem Teil der 9.Flotte an der Seite der 3.Flotte. Es gelingt die Flotte der Breen zu vernichten, doch die Verluste sind hoch. Zu ihrer Bestürzung erfährt Vilarai kurze Zeit später, dass Jovan Andrenow zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs im Hauptquartier war. Einen Tag später bestätigen sich ihre Befürchtungen und sein Name erscheint auf der Liste der Gefallenen. Obwohl sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben, empfindet Vilarai tiefe Trauer über diesen Verlust. *Die Dritte Flotte leitet den Einsatz gegen die Breen beim Kampf um die Erde. Es gelingt Commodore Linara Enari von der USS WINDTALKER / NCC-78370, die Breen nach deren Überraschungsangriff auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier erfolgreich zurückzuschlagen. *Mitte des Jahres 2375 wird Valand Kuehn zum Commodore befördert. Gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges wird die USS EXODUS von Vize-Admiral William J. Ross persönlich zu Sternenbasis-375 beordert. Commander Tar´Kyren Dheran, der sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einen beinahe legendären Ruf als Nahkämpfer und Kommando-Offizier erworben hat, soll vor dem finalen Angriff auf Cardassia, zusammen mit dem bajoranischen Lieutenant, Fylara Nareen, die Sensorphalanx auf Avenal VII ausschalten. Der Einsatz, zusammen mit dem weiblichen Lieutenant, gelingt, doch Kuehn findet nur seinen Freund Tar´Kyren lebend vor, als er, nach der Schlacht um Cardassia nach Avenal VII eilt um die beiden Offiziere abzuholen. In der Folgezeit hat Kuehn das Gefühl, dass sich sein andorianischer Freund signifikant verändert hat. Einige Tage lang spricht sein Freund jedoch mit Niemandem über die Vorkommnisse auf dem Planeten. Erst zwei Wochen nach dem Kommandoeinsatz findet Kuehn wieder Zugang zu seinem Freund und erfährt, vorerst als Einziger, was sich auf Avenal VII ereignet hat, und warum sich Dheran weigert, die Narbe auf seiner Wange entfernen zu lassen. Kuehn, der bisher den Eindruck hat seinen Freund zu kennen, lernt zu seiner Überraschung dadurch eine neue Seite an ihm kennen. *Im Spätsommer 2375 lockt Commodore Linara einen Kampfverband des Dominion, durch ein gefälschtes Notsignal der Breen, in ein Sonnensystem mit instabilem Stern, der zyklisch zu einem Schwerkraftgiganten wird. Der Trick funktioniert - allerdings folgt auch ein Sternenflottenschiff diesem Signal und wird, gleichfalls der Feindflotte, von dem Stern an sich gezogen und vernichtet, als er sein Gravitationsmaximum erreicht. Da Linara Enari die Aktion ohne Abstimmung mit dem Stab der Sternenflotte initiierte, muss sie sich anschließend vor dem Kriegsgericht dafür verantworten und wird zum Captain degradiert. *Gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges verschwindet Linara Enari, bei einem Landeunternehmen auf einer Stützpunktwelt der Cardassianer, spurlos. *Beim Kampf um Cardassia dringt die HOOD bis zum Planeten vor. Commander Ter´Kharyn meldet sich freiwillig zu einem Kommando-Unternehmen in dessen Verlauf ihr Trupp das Hauptgebäude der Luftverteidigung einnimmt, kurz bevor die Gründerin kapituliert. Für diesen Einsatz wird die Andorianerin mit dem Großen Orbitalorden ausgezeichnet. *Die Schlacht um Cardassia beendet den Dominion-Krieg. *Die Cardassianische Union wird nach Ende des Dominion-Krieges von den Siegermächten besetzt.Diese Aussage wird in diversen Büchern zur Serie STAR TREK gemacht und wird für die Fan-Fiction Serie: STAR TREK - ICICLE als gegeben angesehen. *Nach dem Sieg über das Dominion stellen die Admirale Torias Tarun und Carzon Seregan das Konzept für die Taktischen Flotten vor. *Unmittelbar nach der Besetzung der Cardassianischen Union am Ende des Dominion Krieges schließen sich die Tzenkethi den Gorn an, um die Besatzungstruppen, die von den Tzenkethi als Bedrohung angesehen werden, wieder aus dem Gebiet der Cardassianischen Union zu vertreiben. 2376 *Das Kriosianische Reich wird, nachdem sich Botschafter Gero Kuehn vehement dafür eingesetzt hat, als Mitglied in die Föderation aufgenommen. *Unter mysteriösen Umständen taucht Linara Enari, fast ein Jahr nach dem Ende des Krieges, gegen Ende des Jahres auf der Erde auf. Ihre Identität wird zwar positiv bestätigt, dennoch wird sie vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte durch die Mangel gedreht und in einem perfiden Verwirrspiel wird ihre Loyalität zur Föderation getestet. *Sonak, der seit Anfang 2372 als Erster Offizier der VANCOUVER fungiert hat, wird vorzeitig zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando über die USS EUROPA / NCC-84573 einem Schiff der NOVA-KLASSE. Fast zeitgleich wird Alana Kuehn zum Commander befördert und übernimmt die bisherige Funktion ihres Lebensgefährten. Da die EUROPA, wie auch die VANCOUVER, als Bedeckung der Sternenbasis-375 fungieren, können beide Offiziere einander dennoch regelmäßig sehen. 2377 *Linara Enari ist sich sicher, dass die geheimnisumwitterte Sektion 31 ihre Hände mit im Spiel gehabt hat, auch wenn sie es nicht beweisen kann und die Sternenflotte die Existenz dieser Organisation innerhalb der Organisation standhaft leugnet. Linara Enari kann zwar alle Verdachtsmomente zerstreuen und wird auf freien Fuß gesetzt, doch sie verlässt zornig und empört die Sternenflotte und zieht sich nach Bajor zurück, ohne dabei erfahren zu haben, wer wirklich hinter dem perfiden Verwirrspiel, dem sie ausgesetzt gewesen ist, steckt. Dort lernt sie den bajoranischen Künstler, Jintar Ikaran, kennen. Beide beginnen eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung miteinander und Linara Enari ist sicher, endlich den Mann für´s Leben in ihm gefunden zu haben. Einige Monate später, kurz nachdem Jintar Ikaran Enari einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, verunglückt er tödlich, als in seinem Haus eine defekte Energieleitung bricht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Linara Enari, die seinem Antrag zugestimmt hat, bereits von ihm schwanger. 2378 *Rückkehr der im Deltaquadranten verschollenen USS VOYAGER. 2379 *Der andorianische Commander Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando über die USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 - einem brandneuen Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE, bei dem es sich um einen modifizierten Typ handelt, der als leichter Träger ausgelegt ist. Die Crew ist jung und relativ unerfahrenen. Die nächsten zwei Jahre verbringt die ICICLE fast ausschließlich im Gamma-Quadranten, zum Zweck unbekannte Sternensysteme zu kartographieren. *Shinzon übernimmt, mit Hilfe führender, romulanischer Militärs und Politiker, die Macht im Romulanischen Sternenimperium und wird zum Prätor ernannt. Captain Picard und seine Crew können bei einem diplomatischen Besuch auf Romulus Shinzons Plan, die Erde mit Hilfe einer Talaron-Waffe zu entvölkern, aufdecken und dieses Vorhaben stoppen. Dabei sterben u.a. Shinzon und Lieutenant-Commander Data. *Die HOOD ist Teil der "Kampfgruppe Omega", die im Sektor-1045 auf die bevorstehende Ankunft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E wartet, um Shinzons remanischen Warbird – die SCIMITAR - unter allen Umständen abzufangen, um ihn daran zu hindern zur Erde vorzudringen. Die Kampfgruppe kommt jedoch zu spät, da die ENTERPRISE, mit der Unterstützung zweier romulanischer Warbirds der VALDORE-KLASSE, die SCIMITAR bereits vorher stoppen kann. Ende des Jahres wird Vilarai Ter´Kharyn zum Captain befördert und übernimmt das Kommando auf der USS LEXINGTON / NCC-61832, einem Raumschiff der NEBULA-KLASSE. *Commander Riker wird zum Captain befördert und verlässt, nach 15 Jahren, die ENTERPRISE, um das Kommando über die ein Raumschiff der neu entwickelten LUNA-KLASSE, die USS TITAN / NCC-80102, zu übernehmen. '2380 - 2399' 2380 *Die Sternenflotte beendet die Arbeit am, vom Dominion genehmigten, Stützpunkt im Gamma-Quadranten, etwa 1,3 Lichtjahre vom Ausgang des Wurmloches entfernt. Die LEXINGTON wird als Teil des 112 Einheiten starken Sicherungs-Verbandes zum Schutz des neuen Stützpunktes abgestellt. *Die Taktischen Flotten nehmen ihre Arbeit auf, darunter auch die 5.Taktische Flotte mit ihrer Operationsbasis STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. *Die neu gegründete "Allianz der freien Welten", zu denen Gorn, Tholians, Talarianer, Sheliak, und Tzenkethi gehören, erklären der Föderation, den Klingonen und dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg. 2381 *Die Schlacht um Qo´nos tobt zu Beginn des Jahres und nur unter großen Verlusten kann das Klingonische Reich, im Verbund mit den Taktischen Flotten der Föderation, den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Dabei wird die USS ESCORIAL / NCC-74206, dass Verband-Leitschiff der 5.Taktischen Flotte, zerstört. *Anfang des Jahres wird Alana Kuehn zum Captain befördert und bekommt vom Sternenflottenkommando das Kommando über die USS ZARATHUSTRA / NCC-67221, einem Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE, übertragen, das bei DEEP SPACE NINE stationiert ist. Sowohl die ZARATHUSTRA, als auch die EUROPA werden ein halbes Jahr später in die Sektorenflotte-Bajor eingegliedert, wobei Alana glücklich ist, sowohl Sonak, als auch ihrem Bruder Valand, der als Konteradmiral diese Einheit führt, nahe sein zu können. *Die USS ENDEAVOUR / NCC-98020 wird in Dienst gestellt. *Die LEXINGTON nimmt in der Folgezeit an zahlreichen Aufklärungsmissionen, in den umliegenden Sektoren, teil. Bis auf das gelegentliche Aufgreifen von Schmugglern und kleineren Scharmützeln mit versprengten Jem´Hadar-Einheiten kommt es zu keinen besonderen Vorkommnissen. *Die ersten Pläne zum Bau einer neuen Angriffskreuzer-Klasse entstehen nach der Shinzon-Krise. Bereits im Frühjahr des Jahres nimmt man, unter höchster Geheimhaltung, den Bau des Typenschiffs, der zukünftigen STARDUST-KLASSE, in Angriff. *Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten im Kampfeinsatz, und seiner Eigenschaft keine Risiken zu scheuen auch wenn es hoch her geht wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran - als erster andorianischer Raumschiffskommandant - für die 5.Taktische Flotte, unter Admiral Torias Tarun angefordert. Unter der Besatzung der USS ICICLE / NCC-79823 kursiert das Gerücht seine Antennen haben einen halben Tag lang wahre Veitstänze aufgeführt, nachdem er über Subraumkanal davon erfahren hat. *Nach einem gemeinsamen Kampfeinsatz mit der USS ENDEAVOUR / NCC-98020 wird die USS ICICLE von Commodore Christina Carey entsandt, eine Subraumanomalie zu untersuchen. Bevor die ICICLE ihr Ziel erreichen kann werden der Captain und der XO der ICICLE, zusammen mit 5 weiteren Offizieren des Schiffes, von einer unbekannten Macht entführt. *Der Zweite Offizier der ICICLE, Lieutenant-Commander Rick McMahan, übernimmt das Kommando an Bord und entsendet Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz, zusammen mit einem MACO-Team und dem Chefwissenschaftler, Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling, zu dem Planeten, von dem die Subraumanomalien ausgehen. Das Team entdeckt eine alte Bodenstation, in welcher Harling ein Portal aktiviert, dass zu einem Transwarpnetz gehört. Mit Hilfe dieser Portale kann man verschiedene Planeten, die über die gesamte Galaxis verstreut sind, und sogar einige Planeten, die außerhalb der Milchstraße liegen, erreichen. *Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieses "Transwarpnetz" vor über einer Million Jahren vom Volk der Cryllianer, die in direkter Linie von der Spezies der Urhumanoiden abstammen, angelegt wurde. Gleichzeitig erfährt das MACO-Team um Filiz und Harling, dass es sich bei den Cryllianern um Spezies 1 handelt, aus denen sich, durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die Borg entwickelt haben. Ein Teil der Vergangenheit der Borg kann somit enträtselt werden. *Während die Suche nach den Vermissten im Gange ist, werden Dheran und die "entführten" Offiziere der ICICLE von den Cryllianern rekrutiert, um die Galaxis vor einer möglichen Invasion eines humanoiden Volkes, aus der Kleingalaxis Fornax zu bewahren. *Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella werden vom Rest des Teams getrennt. Da ihnen der Rückweg versperrt ist, den das übrige Team nahm, führt ihr Weg über die Große Magellansche Wolke in den Delta-Quadranten, auf eine Kolonial-Welt der Voth. Dort treffen beide Offiziere auf einen guten Freund von Forra Gegen, den sie schließlich dazu bewegen können, sie zu ihren Kameraden zurück zu bringen. *Sowohl von den Voth, als auch von den Cryllianern, erhält die Crew der ICICLE wichtige Daten und Informationen, die ihnen im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Allianz nützlich sein werden. *Im Juli des Jahres folgt die ICICLE dem Notruf der USS VALKYRIE / NCC-2042 ins Farrolan-System. Es gelingt, das schwer angeschlagene Schiff der EXCELSIOR-KLASSE zu retten und zur Station zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später fliegt die ICICLE zurück in das System um dort die näheren Umstände des angeblichen Unfalls zu ermitteln. Dabei stößt die Besatzung der ICICLE, durch die Ermittlung des Leitenden Wissenschaftliche Offiziers, Lieutenant, Commander Jörn Harling und des neuen, Leitenden Wissenschaftsoffiziers der VALKYRIE, der Fearii Lieutenant N´Lién, auf einen, vor kurzer Zeit erst, aufgegebenen Stützpunkt. Es gelingt jedoch nicht genau zu ermitteln, von wem er angelegt wurde. Der Zweck hingegen wird offensichtlich, als man auf die Überreste einer Anlage stößt, die vermuten lässt, dass es sich um den Projektor eines transdimensionalen Portales handelt. Dheran verpflichtet alle an dem Unternehmen beteiligten Personen zu absoluter Geheimhaltung und unterrichtet später Admiral Tarun, unter vier Augen, von den höchst beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten. *Anfang August des Jahres wird Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran, zusammen mit Captain Linara Enari und Captain Sorek, von Admiral Torias Tarun zur Erde abkommandiert, um an der Akademie der Sternenflotte als Gastredner die Taktischen Flotten zu repräsentieren. Dabei schließen die drei Captains Freundschaft. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht, finden Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella zu einander und unterhalten ab diesem Zeitpunkt eine feste Beziehung. *Im September finden auf der Station STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 die Sektorenmeisterschaften im Degenfechten statt, an denen auch Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella teilnehmen. Während des Trainings kommt es zu Spannungen zwischen Dheran und seiner XO. *Mit der Ankunft der USS NOTRE DAME / NCC-64793 bei STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71, auf der Tia´Lynara Dheran, die Schwester von Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran, dient kommt auch Lieutenant-Commander Christian Sinemus auf die Station. Dort lernt der gebürtige Wiener Pasqualina Mancharella kennen. Beide sind sich auf Anhieb sympathisch. *Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn, der beste Freund Dherans, der ebenfalls am Turnier teilnimmt, erscheint auf der Station und berät mit Tarun ein geheimes Unternehmen im Gamma-Quadrant, dass beide auf November des Jahres terminieren. *Unmittelbar nach dem Turnier lässt Tarun, Dheran zu sich rufen, um ihn in ein Kommandounternehmen einzuweihen, dass in wenigen Tagen abrollen soll, und zum Ziel hat, der Allianz einen empfindlichen militärischen Schlag zu versetzen. Dheran stimmt zu, obwohl sich diese Mission als Himmelfahrtskommando erweisen könnte. Im Zuge dieses Unternehmens schießt Dheran mit einem von Taruns altertümlichen Colts auf den Admiral und wird im Anschluss an diese Tat verhaftet und im Sicherheitstrakt AA-23 eingesperrt. *Pasqualina Mancharella, die sich mit Leib und Seele in Dheran verliebt hat, wird von Valand Kuehn im Glauben gelassen, dass dies zu einem Plan des Admirals gehört, die anstehenden Wahlen zum Chiefadmiral der Sternenflotte zu manipulieren. Die Spanierin ersinnt daraufhin, zusammen mit einigen der Führungsoffiziere der ICICLE, einen Plan, um den Captain, zusammen mit einem gefangenen talarianischen Admiral, zu befreien, und mit dem Schiff von der Station zu fliehen. *Nachdem man Captain Dheran und den talarianischen Admiral befreit hat, gelingt die Flucht mit der ICICLE, von STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Dabei macht Lieutenant Junior-Grade Rania Singh-Badt die Reise unfreiwillig mit. Nachdem ihr erster Sabotage-Versuch, um das Schiff am Start zu hindern, scheiterte, gelingt es ihr, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz, die für die Mission zusätzlich in den Computer der ICICLE installiert wurde, zu löschen, was das gesamte Unternehmen in Frage stellt. *Im November überstellt Admiral Tarun den Andorianer und zwei seiner Offiziere der "Sektorenflotte-Bajor" für einen geheimen Einsatz im Gamma-Quadrant. Dabei sieht er, nach neunzehn Jahren, Alev Scenaris wieder und endlich können beide die letzten Differenzen zwischen ihnen persönlich klären. Nur wenig später stirbt die Rigelianerin bei dem Einsatz, was Tar´Kyren Dheran seelisch sehr erschüttert. *Kurz vor dem Einsatz des andorianischen Captains wird Lieutenant-Commander Sinemus, zum MACO-Kontingent von SSB-71 versetzt. Etwa einmal pro Woche treffen sich Christian Sinemus und Pasqualina Mancharella ab diesem Zeitpunkt zum Essen. *Im Dezember werden zwei Flottenkontingente der Romulaner und Klingons, bestehend aus jeweils zehn Kriegsschiffen die fortan dort stationiert sind, die Station STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Zu derselben Zeit schickt das Oberkommando der Andorianischen Imperialen Garde dreißig ihrer modernsten Kreuzer, die an Kampfkraft gleichgroßen Raumschiffen der Föderation mindestens ebenbürtig sind, zu dieser Station. Bei diesen Kriegsschiffen handelt es sich um zwölf Schweren Kreuzer, die eine Weiterentwicklung der KIR´TA´SHAN-KLASSE darstellen, und achtzehn Leichten Kreuzern, die aus der ehemaligen VA´LA´KIAN-KLASSE entwickelt worden sind. Dieser Verband erhöht zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Stärke der 5.Taktischen Flotte auf 300 Einheiten. Er wird geführt von Tar´Veron Talev, einem General Vierter Verbandsgröße. *Kurze Zeit darauf lernt Admiral Torias Tarun seine uneheliche Tochter kennen, die er mit seiner andorianischen Lebensgefährtin hat und bisher nur von Bildern kennt. Gleichzeitig wird er in einer feierlichen Verlobungs-Zeremonie in den Clan seiner andorianischen Freundin, Tia´Vareni Sheralan aufgenommen. Etwas, das nur sehr wenigen Außenstehenden zuteil wird. *Tar´Kyren Dheran trifft die Entscheidung, sich von Pasqualina Mancharella zu trennen um mit Christina Carey zusammen sein zu können. Wenig später traut die Spanierin Christian Sinemus an, was passiert ist. Sie findet etwas Trost darin, den Heiligen Abend gemeinsam mit ihm zu verbringen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnt Pasqualina Mancharella nicht, dass die Gefühle des Wieners für sie über die einer platonische Freundschaft weit hinaus gehen. 2382 *Admiral William J. Ross wird zum Oberkommandierenden der Sternenflotte ernannt. *Der spätere Geschichtsforscher, Farina Tranac wird auf Bajor, in der Stadt Relliketh, geboren. *Zu Beginn des Jahres strukturiert Admiral Torias Tarun die 5.Taktische Flotte um und befördert im Zuge dieser Maßnahme Tar´Kyren Dheran, Linara Enari, Frank Revers, Sorek und Sebastian Frank in den Rang eines Commodore. Zeitgleich wird dabei Christina Carey zum Konteradmiral befördert. *Im Zuge dieser Umstrukturierung wird Lieutenant-Commander Tia´Vareni Sheralan zum Commander befördert. Die Andorianerin übernimmt den Posten des Leiters der Stations-Sicherheit, da Sub-Commander Enrom Tolaron seinen Posten zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgibt um nach Romulus zurückzukehren. *Im Januar des Jahres wird die LEXINGTON Teil der 5.Taktischen Flotte unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Torias Tarun. Zunächst bedauert Vilarai das, doch sie erfährt schnell, dass auch das von Corben kommandierte Raumschiff zur 5.Taktischen Flotte überstellt wird. Erst ein paar Monate später wird ersichtlich, dass Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn dabei seine Hände im Spiel gehabt hat. *Kurze Zeit später befielt Admiral Tarun die ICICLE erneut in das Farrolan-System, da man von dort Energiewerte empfängt, die eine Aktivität des Neuen Terranischen Imperiums des Spiegeluniversums vermuten lassen. Während der Untersuchungen in dem System gelingt es Agenten des Spiegeluniversums, Commodore Dheran und Commander Mancharella zu entführen und, von der Besatzung der ICICLE unbemerkt, durch ihre Gegenparts aus dem Spiegeluniversum zu ersetzen. Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella werden in das Spiegeluniversum verschleppt und nach Farrolan IV gebracht, wo es eine Basis des Neuen Terranischen Imperiums gibt. Nur wenig später durchfliegt ein Shuttle der Föderation, mit Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn an Bord, zufällig die Übergangszone, die sich noch nicht wieder vollständig geschlossen hat. Nach einigen riskanten Aktionen erfährt Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn von ihrem Hiersein. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wo sein Freund Tar´Kyren und sein XO gefangengehalten werden, macht er sich daran, sie, mit Hilfe von Ahy´Vilara Thren, die in diesem Universum noch lebt, zu befreien. Obwohl die Andorianerin herausfindet, woher Kuehn und seine Freunde stammen, unterstützt sie den Konteradmiral, denn längst ist sie ihm emotional fast ebenso nahe gekommen, wie ihr Gegenpart aus dem Primäruniversum vor so langer Zeit. Sie ist bereit ihm einen Weg zur Rückkehr in sein eigenes Universum zu zeigen. Glücklich dort angekommen macht der Konteradmiral kurze Zeit später, Admiral Tarun einen gewagten Vorschlag um den festgenommenen Doppelgängern der beiden zurückgebrachten Sternenflottenoffiziere, wichtige Informationen zu entlocken. Im Zuge dieses Vorschlages, passt man Tar´Kyren Dherans und Pasqualina Mancharellas Aussehen ihren Ebenbildern aus dem Spiegeluniversum an und sperrt jeweils einen von ihnen zu seinem Partner aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Während Pasqualina Mancharella durch einen dummen Zufall von dem Tar´Kyren Dheran des Spiegeluniversums entlarvt, und beinahe umgebracht wird, gelingt es Tar´Kyren Dheran, der Pasqualina Mancharella des Spiegeluniversums, einige, für Valand Kuehn interessante, taktische und strategische Informationen zu entlocken, bevor auch sie die Intrige durchschaut. Wenig später gelingt es den beiden Offizieren des Terranischen Imperiums, an Bord eines Shuttles, von der Station zu fliehen, da Spiegel-Dheran zuvor bereits umfangreiche Vorbereitungen für einen solchen Fall getroffen hat. Die Verfolger verlieren die Spur der drei Flüchtlinge im Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel, und man nimmt an, dass ihnen der Übergang ins eigene Universum gelungen ist. *Im Sommer des Jahres wir die USS STARDUST / NX-90120, der Erste Kreuzer der brandneuen STARDUST-KLASSE fertiggestellt. Es zeigt sich jedoch, dass das Konzept der neuen Bordsysteme in Kompaktbauweise bei einigen Systemen noch fehleranfällig ist, und es dauert bis zum November des Jahres, bis diese neue Raumschiff-Klasse in Serie gehen kann. *Bei einer Aufklärungsmission, tief im Gamma-Quadrant, trifft die LEXINGTON auf einen riesigen Meteor von mehreren Hundert Kilometern Durchmesser, der sich auf Kollisionskurs mit einem, von Intelligenzen unbewohnten, Klasse M Planet befindet. Die Zeit ist zu kurz um den gerade erst entdeckten Planet vor der Vernichtung zu retten. So beschränken sich die Außenteams der LEXINGTON darauf, einige Pflanzen und tierische Lebensformen an Bord der LEXINGTON zu bringen, bevor sich das Schiff auf sichere Distanz zurückziehen muss. *Der Meteor zerstört den Planet beim Einschlag vollkommen. Nur Trümmer, die fortan um seinen orange-gelben Stern kreisen, bleiben übrig. Eine Pflanze, die von Vilarai Ter´Kharyn persönlich zuvor von dem zerstörten Planet gerettet hat, steht fortan im Schlafraum der Andorianerin. *Zum Ende des Jahres hin wird Captain Kira Nerys zum Commodore befördert. Der Flaggoffizier der die Beförderung bereits im Herbst des Jahres vorschlägt ist Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn. 2383: *Der bajoranische Vedek Caredan Endris wird zum Kai gewählt, nachdem Kai Ungtae bei einem mysteriösen Unfall stirbt. *Als am 14. November Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn seine Verlobte, Sylvie LeClerc, auf der Erde heiratet, steht sein bester Freund Tar´Kyren Dheran ihm als Trauzeuge dabei zur Seite. *Am 28 Dezember des Jahres übergibt Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn der Andorianerin Vilarai Ter´Kharyn, vorab und inoffiziell, die brandneue USS MIDWINTER / NCC-90125, die Teil der 5.Taktischen Flotte, unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Torias Tarun, werden soll. Auf der Station lernt die Andorianerin noch an demselben Tag, unter ganz besonderen Umständen, in einer Holosuite des QUARK´S, einen ihrer Kameraden, Captain Geoffrey Corben, den Kommandanten der SHADOWDANCER, kennen. Beide verlieben sich heftig ineinander und führen fortan eine feste Beziehung miteinander. *Mit dem Morgen des 29. Dezember kommt es zu Belagerung der Sternenbasis DEEP SPACE NINE, durch Flotten der Gorn und der Tzenkethi. Einen Tag später ist es der Verband des, erst wenige Wochen zuvor zum General Dritter Verbandsgröße beförderten Tar´Veron Talev, der durch ein riskantes Durchbruch-Manöver andorianischen Kommando-Soldaten ermöglicht auf die Station beamen und die bereits dort eingedrungenen Landetruppen der Echsen, dank ihres kompromisslosen Einsatzes, zurückzuschlagen. 2384 *Commodore Linara Enari reagiert stocksauer, als Admiral Tarun sie davon in Kenntnis setzt, dass sie das Kommando über die USS WINDTALKER / NCC-78370, die Dreh- und Angelpunkt für immer stärker werdende Spannungen zwischen der Föderation und dem mit ihr verbündeten Romulanischen Reich ist. Dass sie dafür ein neues Kampfschiff der STARDUST-KLASSE, die USS SLEEPWALKER / NCC-90123 übernimmt, kann die mitunter hitzige Bajoranerin nur zum Teil beruhigen und für eine Weile ist sie nicht gut auf den Admiral zu sprechen. Sie sieht jedoch nach kurzer Zeit ein, dass Admiral Tarun in dieser Sache keine Wahl gehabt hat. *Tar´Kyren Dheran bringt in Erfahrung, dass Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn, bei der Versetzung der MIDWINTER zu den Taktischen Flotten, seine Hände im Spiel gehabt hat. *Im Frühsommer des Jahres wird die USS ENDEAVOUR / NCC-98020, unter dem Kommando von Konteradmiral Christina Carey, bei einem Gefecht mit Kriegsschiffen der Außenwelt-Allianz, beinahe völlig zerstört. Nur wenige Besatzungsmitglieder, unter ihnen Christina Carey überleben. Bei diesem Gefecht wird Konteradmiral Carey schwer verwundet. Dieser Vorfall macht Tar´Kyren Dheran endgültig klar, dass es nicht Pasqualina Mancharella ist, mit der er für den Rest seines Lebens zusammen sein will, sondern seine Jugendliebe, Christina. Aus früheren Erfahrungen heraus sucht der Andorianer umgehend ein offenes Gespräch mit Pasqualina, an dessen Ende sich beide, emotional aber letztlich ohne Streit, trennen. *Im Herbst des Jahres, nach ihrer Genesung, übernimmt Christina Carey, nach einem längeren Erholungsurlaub, den Tar´Kyren Dheran zusammen mit ihr verbringt, das Kommando über die USS PERCEPTION / NX-92700. *Valand Kuehn nimmt im Winter des Jahres Kontakt zu Admiral Torias Tarun auf. Er setzt ihn davon in Kenntnis, dass es in den letzten beiden Jahren mehrere Vorfälle, innerhalb des Föderationsraumes gab, welche die Vermutung nahelegen, dass das NTE aus dem Spiegeluniversum eine Invasion des Primäruniversums plant. 2385 *Die Raumschiffe aller zehn Taktischen Flotten werden, bis zum Frühjahr, mit jenen neuen Waffen und Verteidigungs-Systemen ausgerüstet, die zum ersten Mal bei den Kreuzern der STARDUST-KLASSE installiert worden sind. Somit gewinnt die Föderation den imaginären Wettlauf mit dem Neuen Terranischen Imperium. Denn Admiral Torias Tarun, und dessen Verbündete in der Sternenflotte, sind sich sicher, dass eine Invasion aus dem Spiegeluniversum nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. *Überraschend kehrt im Spätsommer des Jahres der seit Jahren verschollene Captain der Sternenflotte, Benjamin Sisko, in seiner Funktion als Abgesandter der Propheten, zur Station DEEP SPACE NINE zurück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verbringt die Crew der ICICLE, die an der Station angedockt ist, einige freie Tage auf der Station. *Wenig später kommt es, ausgelöst durch den von Valand Kuehn geplanten und durchgeführten Kommandoeinsatz, im Herbst des Jahres 2381, an dem auch der Andorianer teilgenommen hat, zu erneuten Spannungen zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion. Forciert durch Agenten des Spiegeluniversums. *Eine revoltierende Flotte der Jem´Hadar greift überraschend die 6.Taktische Flotte an und zerstört STRATEGICAL STARBASE 72. Dabei findet Admiral Carzon Seregan den Tod. Danach rückt die Angriffsflotte auf den Durchgang des Wurmlochs vor, um auch die Reste der 6.Taktische Flotte vom Alpha-Quadrant abzuschneiden und zu vernichten. In einem gewagten Unternehmen verlegt Commodore Kira Nerys, die Kommandantin von DEEP SPACE NINE, auf Drängen von Commodore Dheran und unterstützt durch Sisko, die Station in den Gamma-Quadrant und sichert somit den freien Durchgang für die 6.Taktische Flotte. Somit können immerhin 97 der ehemals 250 Kampfschiffe der 6.Taktischen Flotte gerettet werden. Während Kira DEEP SPACE NINE, unter heftigem Beschuss, durch das Wurmloch in den Alpha-Quadrant zurückzieht, erscheint eine Flotte von linientreuen Jem´Hadar, unter dem persönlichen Kommando von Odo und vernichtet die Verräter am Dominion. *Aufgrund ihres, in den Augen des Sternenflottenkommandos, eigenmächtigen Handelns, wird Kira Nerys zum Captain degradiert. Auf Konteradmiral Valand Kuehns Intervention hin beschließt der Chiefadmiral der Sternenflotte, Frank Damon Sherman, jedoch, wenn auch widerwillig, sie auf ihrem bisherigen Posten und in ihrer momentanen Funktion zu belassen. Dafür überträgt Sherman Kuehn die unangenehme Pflicht, die Degradierung auf DEEP SPACE NINE, in seinem Namen, vorzunehmen. Dies ist Shermans perfide Rache an Kuehn, weil dieser ihm dienstlich, in den letzten Jahren, mehr und mehr zugesetzt hat. 2386 *Am 24. Dezember des Jahres heiratet Tar´Kyren Dheran seine große Liebe, Christina Carey, die fortan den Namen Christina Carey-Dheran trägt, auf STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Admiral Torias Tarun persönlich nimmt dabei die Trauung vor. Während des Fluges von Andoria, wo zuvor die andorianische Trauungszeremonie stattgefunden hat, kommt es zu einem Überfall durch zwei Gorn-Schlachtschiffe auf das Raumschiff von Christina Carey, und ausgerechnet Dherans Ex-Freundin, Pasqualina Mancharella, obliegt es, ihr das Leben zu retten. *Zum Jahresende hin werden auf STRATEGIAL STARBASE seltsam flache, energetische Schockkurven im Subraum angemessen, die ihren Ursprung in der Nähe des Klentorin-Asteroidengürtels zu haben scheinen. Woraufhin Admiral Tarun Commodore Dheran, bevor er mit seiner Frau zu seiner Hochzeitsreise antreten kann, mit seiner Kampfgruppe in Marsch setzt, um zu ermitteln, was sich in dem Sektor abspielt. Bereits nach den ersten Messungen ist Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling, dem Leitenden Wissenschaftsoffizier der ICICLE, klar, dass es sich bei dem Phänomen um die energetischen Schockwellen der Etablierung stabiler, interdimensionaler Übergange handelt. Wenig später werden düster-violett glühende Energiewirbel entdeckt, welche diese Übergänge auch optisch markieren. Diese Energiewirbel entstehen durch die energetischen Wechselwirkungen, bedingt durch die verschiedenen Felddichten beider Universen. Anders, als nach Harlings bisherigen Erfahrungen und Berechnungen, kollabieren diese Übergänge jedoch nicht nach einer gewissen Zeit, sondern sie bleiben, den Scanner-Auswertungen zufolge, zum Erstaunen des Wissenschaftlers, in beide Richtungen stabil. Dabei besitzen diese Übergänge eine mittlere Ausdehnung von jeweils mehreren tausend Kilometern. Der Wissenschaftler stellt die These auf, dass für diesen Effekt zwar die Verantwortlichen des Terranischen Imperium verantwortlich sind, dass dieser Dauereffekt jedoch nicht gewollt ist. Nachdem Dheran Admiral Tarun von diesem Phänomen unterrichtet hat, informiert dieser seinerseits Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn da er um dessen Einfluss beim Chiefadmiral weiß. Gleichzeitig gibt Tarun Commodore Dheran den Befehl vor Ort zu bleiben und alle Situationsveränderungen umgehend zu melden. Zudem mobilisiert Tarun die gesamte 5.Taktische Flotte und schickt sie zu den angemessenen Übergängen. Desweiteren bittet der Admiral bei den übrigen neun Taktischen Flotten um Verstärkung für den Sektor, da er mit einer Invasion aus dem Spiegeluniversum rechnet. *Einem Sonderkommando des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte, unter dem persönlichen Kommando von Valand Kuehn, gelingt es gegen Ende des Jahres, eines der Kriegsschiffe des NTE in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und der Konteradmiral findet heraus, wie das feindliche Raumschiff den Übergang in das Primäruniversum bewerkstelligt hat. Nach einer Reihe von Verhören und speziellen Messungen an einem der Interdimensionalen Übergänge kann sich Konteradmiral Kuehn zusammenreimen, was vorgefallen ist und er erkennt, dass es an der Zeit ist nun schnell und entschlossen zu handeln. Darum nimmt er umgehend Verbindung zu Admiral Frank Damon Sherman auf und legt seinen gesamten Einfluss in die Waagschale, um ihn, nach zähem Ringen, dazu zu bewegen, einen Großteil der Taktischen Flotten, unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Torias Tarun, zu mobilisieren. Nach umfangreicher Aufklärung im Spiegeluniversum sollen diese Verbände, innerhalb der nächsten beiden Monate dorthin einfliegen und einen Präventivschlag gegen die Flotten des NTE durchführen. 2387 *Unmittelbar nach dem Jahreswechsel wird Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn zum Vizeadmiral ernannt. Gleichzeitig übernimmt Kuehn das Kommando über die Raumstation FORTRESS-ALPHA. Valand Kuehn wird zudem damit das Oberkommando über die 5.Flotte angetragen, die auf der neuen Basis stationiert wird. Valand Kuehn stimmt unter der Bedingung zu, dass er weiterhin das Kommando über die Sektorenflotte-Bajor behält und diese der 5.Flotte, als eigenständiger Verband, zugeteilt wird. *Nur zwei Wochen später leitet Vizeadmiral Kuehn, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung der Admirals Torias Tarun, Dean Youngblood und Kay´Cerin Tavan den Niedergang von Admiral Sherman ein. Allen Beteiligten ist kalr, dass ein Verbleib von Sherman als Chiefadmiral der Flotte zu einer militärischen Katastrophe führen würde. Dabei ist es hauptsächlich Admiral Tarun, der die Falle zuschnappen lässt, die Valand Kuehn dem Chiefadmiral gestellt hat. Es gelingt Valand Kuehn, Sherman mehrere schwere Dienstvergehen, sowie Amtsmissbrauch nachzuweisen. Frank Damon Sherman wird, nach einem "Eilantrag aufgrund besonderer Umstände", durch den Vizepräsidenten des Föderationsrates, von seinem Posten, als Stabschef der Sternenflotte, umgehend suspendiert und vom Sicherheitsdienst der Sternenflotte in Gewahrsam genommen. *Aufgrund der bevorstehenden militärischen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Flotten des NTE übernimmt für die nächste Zeit Admiral William J. Ross, der zu dieser Zeit als Operativer Chef der Flotte fungiert, diese Position mit. *An demselben Tag, an dem Frank Sherman unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte entlassen wird, erfolgt die erneute Beförderung von Kira Nerys zum Commodore, die Vizeadmiral Kuehn vornimmt, nachdem er den neuen Stabschef der Sternenflotte um dieses Privileg gebeten hat. *In der finalen Schlacht des Imperiums gegen die Flotten der Föderation, kaum eine Woche nach der unehrenhaften Entlassung von Admiral Sherman aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte, unterliegen die Truppen von Imperatrice Varinea Thren der geballten Macht von sieben der zehn Taktischen Flotten, unterstützt von fünf Sektorenflotten, darunter auch die von Vizeadmiral Valand Kuehn kommandierte Sektorenflotte-Bajor, die dem Hauptangriffsstoß zusätzlichen Nachdruck verleihen sollen. Dabei trägt ebenfalls das entschlossene Eingreifen von General Talevs Verband mit zum Erfolg der Schlacht bei. Nach diesem Einsatz, bei dem sieben andorianische Kreuzer zerstört werden, wird Talev zum General Zweiter Verbandsgröße befördert. Die andorianische Imperatrice des NTE stirbt während der Kämpfe, als ihr Flaggschiff zerstört wird. *An dieser offensiven Operation nimmt auch die MIDWINTER teil. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die neuen Offensiv- und Defensiv-Systeme der Föderation, die zuerst auf Kreuzern der STARDUST-KLASSE eingebaut worden sind, den Waffen und Schilden des Gegners deutlich überlegen sind. *Tar´Kyren Dheran und seine Frau beziehen ihr Haus auf Irland, wo sie jedoch, bedingt durch ihren Dienst bei der 5.Taktischen Flotte, nur wenig Zeit im Jahr verbringen. *Der Erstkontakt zum Volk der Ulimá wird hergestellt. *Im Herbst des Jahres wird Admiral William J. Ross, mit überwältigender Mehrheit, zum neuen ''Chiefadmiral'' der Sternenflotte gewählt. *Zum Ende des Jahres hin stellt die Allianz die Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihr und dem Bündnis aus Föderation, Klingonschem Reich, und Romulanischem Imperium ein. Nach der Aushandlung eines Waffenstillstandes wird eine erste Friedenskonferenz zwischen den ehemaligen Konfliktparteien anberaumt. 2388 *Im Frühjahr wird der Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation und der Außenwelt-Allianz unterzeichnet. *Im Sommer des Jahres wird Tar´Kyren Dheran zum Konteradmiral befördert. Als das Sternenflottenkommando ihm das Oberkommando über die Sektorenflotte-Sol anbietet, nimmt Dheran, wenn auch schweren Herzens, Abschied von den Taktischen Flotten. *Pasqualina Mancharella und Christian Sinemus heiraten auf der Erde. Fortan trägt Pasqualina den Nachnamen ihres Mannes. 2389 *Nareen Dheran wird auf der Erde, in Irland, geboren. 2390 *Christina Carey wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert und nimmt einen Posten im Sternenflottenkommando, als Leiterin der Forschungsabteilung, an. 2394 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert und übernimmt kurze Zeit später das Kommando über die 1.Flotte. 2397 *Christopher Dheran wird auf der Erde, in Irland, geboren. 2399 *Im Herbst des Jahres wird die Andorianerin Fia´Ryen Telev, die in direkter Linie vom legendären Captain Caridan Telev Der Vorname Caridan ist für diese Figur eine reine Fiktion meinerseits für meine FanFiction-Geschichten. Ein Verwenden dieses Namens durch Dritte bedarf meiner ausdrücklichen, schriftlichen Erlaubnis. abstammt, auf Andoria geboren. '2400 - 2499' 2401 *Christopher Dheran erkrankt schwer und muss sich einer Gen-Therapie unterziehen, die sein latentes, andorianisches Erbe voll durchbrechen lässt. Danach unterscheidet er sich äußerlich nicht mehr von einem reinblütigen Andorianer seines Alters. *Die, in dem Materiestrom zwischen der Großen Magellanschen und der Kleinen Magellanschen Wolke, beheimateten, pflanzlichen Intelligenzen der Kor-Naxa fallen in die Milchstraße ein und beginnen damit, Föderationskolonien und deren Bewohner, dank ihrer kognitiven Fähigkeiten, unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Bei ersten Gefechten zwischen Föderationsraumschiffen und Raumschiffen der Kor-Naxa müssen die Föderationsbefehlshaber die unangenehme Erfahrung machen, dass die, gleichfalls pflanzlichen, Raumschiffe der Invasoren vollkommen immun gegen das Phaserfeuer der Föderationsschiffe, und gleichfalls gegen die Energieentfaltung von deren Torpedos, sind. 2402 *Vizeadmiral William T. Riker stirbt am 13. September des Jahres 2402, als die USS TITAN / NCC-80102, als Flaggschiff der 4.Flotte, im Kampf gegen überlegene Raumschiff-Verbände der Kor-Naxa vollkommen zerstört wird. 2403 *Die Kor-Naxa dringen, zum Ende des Jahres hin, in den Bajoranischen Sektor vor. Noch immer ist von der Föderation kein wirksames Mittel gefunden worden um die Biohüllen der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe zu durchschlagen. Admiral Valand Kuehn übernimmt den Oberbefehl über die Erste Flotte, die noch immer unter Tar´Kyren Dherans Kommando steht, und der Fünfte Flotte, unter dem Kommando von Sylvie LeClerc-Kuehn. *Nachdem das Flaggschiff der Fünften Flotte, durch eine Kollision mit einem der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe stark angeschlagen wird, wobei fast Dreiviertel der Besatzung ums leben kommt, aber auch das Bioschiff einigen Schaden erleidet, entschließt sich Vizeadmiral Sylvie LeClerc-Kuehn zu einem verwegenen Kommandounternehmen. An der Spitze einiger Unverletzter und leicht Verwunderter, dringt sie in das kor-naxanische Bioschiff ein und es gelingt ihr, und ihren Leuten, Proben zu erbeuten, sowohl von den Kor-Naxa selbst, wie auch von ihrer Biotechnik. Der Trupp schafft es, unter Verlusten, aus dem Bioschiff, zu entkommen und die Proben auf ein Schiff der Fünften Flotte in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bei dieser Aktion stirbt jedoch Sylvie LeClerc, als sie, bereits zuvor schwer verwundet, den sicheren Rückzug des Trupps deckt. *Die USS WILLIAM RIKER / NCC-84932, unter dem Kommando von Captain Denise Casparini, wird in Dienst gestellt. 2404 *Im Bajoranischen und im Cardassianischen Sektor, im Kampf gegen die Kor-Naxa, mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehend, gelingt es den Wissenschaftlern der Föderation endlich, aufgrund der durch die Bioproben gewonnenen Erkenntnisse, eine Flüssigkeit zu entwickeln, die selbst bei absoluter Weltraumkälte nicht in den festen Aggregatzustand wechselt, und die gleichzeitig die Biopanzerung der Kor-Naxa-Raumschiffe zersetzen kann. Eilig werden Raumschiffe der Ersten und Fünften Flotte in das Sol-System entsandt, und dort mit speziellen Torpedos bestückt, welche diese Flüssigkeit ins Ziel bringen können. In letzter Sekunde können diese Raumschiffe verhindern, dass es zu einer Invasion von Cardassia und Bajor kommt. *Nachdem die Sternenflotte die Flotten der Kor-Naxa aus dem Raum der Föderation gedrängt hat, gelingt es einige Wochen später einigen telepathisch hoch begabten Betazoiden, im Dienst der Sternenflotte, Kontakt zu den Kor-Naxa herzustellen, nachdem diese zuvor nicht auf solcherlei Kontaktversuche reagierten. Es gelingt einer Delegation der Föderation, der auch Vizeadmiral Tar´Kyren Dheran angehört, einen Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln, in dem sich die Kor-Naxa verpflichten, auf alle territorialen Ansprüche innerhalb der Milchstraße zu verzichten. Im Gegenzug gewährleistet die Föderation, die Magellanschen Wolken als den angestammten Lebensraum der Kor-Naxa anzusehen, und diesen unangetastet zu lassen. Eine Zusatzklausel soll dabei eine spätere, diplomatische Kontaktaufnahme beiderseitig ermöglichen. *Valand Kuehn scheidet überraschend aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte aus und verschwindet kurze Zeit später scheinbar spurlos. Erst einige Zeit später überreicht der Schwiegervater von Valand Kuehns erster Frau Tar´Kyren Dheran den Code-Schlüssel zu dessen Haus, wo Dheran einen, von seinem Freund hinterlassenen Hinweis darauf findet, dass dieser sich in das Spiegeluniversum versetzt hat, um dort das Spiegelbild seiner verstorbenen ersten Frau, Ahy´Vilara Thren, zu finden. Gemeinsam mit ihr will er dort einen positiven Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse nehmen. 2405 *Nareen Dheran beschließt, nicht zur Sternenflotte zu gehen, sondern ein ziviles Studium als Archäologin anzustreben. Ihr Vater akzeptiert diese Entscheidung. 2407 *Tar´Kyren Dheran erreicht den Rang eines Admirals der Sternenflotte. 2408 *Im Jahr 2408 wird von Bord der USS WILLIAM RIKER aus ein hoch geheimes Experiment, ganz in der Nähe des Briar Patch, durchgeführt, bei dem es um die Aufklärung der Natur der kurz zuvor entdeckten Subraum-Anomalien, genannt Interdimensionale Strömungen, oder Interdim-Spalten geht. Agenten des NEW TERRAN EMPIRE (NTE) erfahren dennoch von diesem Experiment. 2410 *Admiral Tar´Kyren Dheran wird, als erster seines Volkes, zum Chiefadmiral gewählt und übernimmt das Oberkommando über die gesamte Sternenflotte. Unter seinem Oberkommando werden die Anstrengungen der Föderation intensiviert. bislang unerschlossene Bereiche des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten zu erforschen. *Im Frühjahr des Jahres wird die WILLIAM RIKER, durch den falschen Notruf eines Raumschiffs des NTE in eine Falle gelockt. Es gelingt dem NTE, die Schilde des Sternenflotten-Raumschiffs zu überlasten und seinen Antrieb lahmzulegen. Ein Prisenkommando entert das Schiff und der Großteil der Besatzung wird exekutiert, abgesehen von einem guten Dutzend Geiseln, unter ihnen Captain Denise Casparini, die ins Spiegeluniversum entführt werden. Wenige Tage später finden Suchkommandos der Föderation, die von Sternenbasis-397 entsandt werden, das stark beschädigte, im All treibende, Raumschiff und es wird zur Station geschleppt. Erst im Sommer des Jahres ist das Raumschiff wieder operationsfähig, wonach es neu bemannt und wieder in Dienst genommen wird. 2412 *Nareen Dheran lernt den bajoranischen Geschichtsforscher Farina Tranac, bei einer Ausgrabung auf Bajor, kennen. Er ist bereits nach seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit der jungen Doktorin der Archäologie Feuer und Flamme für sie. Zunächst bemerkt Nareen Dheran seine Gefühle für sie nicht, und ihre Wege trennen sich für einige Monate. Erst bei einem erneuten Zusammentreffen, und einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, bei dem Nareen Farina Tranac erzählt, wie sie zu ihrem bajoranischen Vornamen gekommen ist, kommen sich beide menschlich näher. 2413 *Captain Denise Casparini erstattet Admiral Tar´Kyren Dheran, nach der geglückten Rückkehr von ihr und ihren überlebenden Offizieren, Bericht darüber, was ihnen, nach dem Überfall auf die WILLIAM RIKER, widerfahren ist. Der Andorianer ist einerseits erleichtert darüber, zu erfahren, dass sein Freund noch lebt, andererseits traurig, weil Valand nicht ins Primäruniversum zurückgekehrt ist, auch wenn er die Beweggründe des Freundes nachvollziehen kann. Admiral Dheran und Captain Casparini erstattet dem Präsidenten der Föderation einen Tag darauf persönlich Bericht darüber, wie sich die Dinge im Spiegeluniversum entwickelt haben. Beide werden vom Präsidenten zu absolutem Stillschweigen darüber vergattert, der lediglich den Chef des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes mit hinzu zieht. *Aufgrund des persönlichen, hervorragenden Einsatzes von Denise Casparini und ihren überlebenden Offizieren, wird Captain Casparini von Dheran zum Commodore befördert, wobei er der Frau, abseits des Dienstes, seinen persönlichen Dank ausspricht, weil sie seinen Freund im Spiegeluniversum, wenn auch gegen die Dienstvorschrift, tatkräftig unterstützt hat. Weitere Auszeichnungen und Beförderungen für ihre Offiziere folgen. 2414 *Tar´Kyren Dheran nimmt seinen Abschied von der Sternenflotte und zieht sich ins Privatleben zurück. Nachdem auch Christopher Dheran, im Sommer des Jahres, seine Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie begonnen hat, unternehmen er, und seine Frau, die bereits seit 2413 im Ruhestand ist, verstärkt Reisen zu archäologischen Ausgrabungsstätten im gesamten Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant, denn beide sind noch immer fasziniert von ihrem ursprünglichen Studiengebiet. *Christopher Dheran beginnt seine Ausbildung an der Akademie der Sternenflotte. 2416 *Nareen Dheran beschließt, im Frühjahr des Jahres, zu Farina Tranac nach Bajor zu übersiedeln. 2417 *Nareen Dheran und Farina Tranac heiraten, nach bajoranischer Tradition, auf Bajor in Farina Tranacs Heimatstadt Relliketh. Fortan trägt sie, nach bajoranischer Sitte, den Namen Farina Nareen. 2418 *Christopher Dheran schließt die Sternenflottenakademie erfolgreich ab und beginnt seinen Dienst, als Taktischer Offizier, im Rang eines Ensign, auf einem Raumschiff der 1.Taktischen Flotte. 2421 *Christopher Dheran lernt die Andorianerin Fia´Ryen Telev kennen, die in direkter Linie vom berühmten Captain Telev, aus dem 22.Jahrhundert, abstammt. Beide geraten, gleich in der zweiten Woche heftig an einander, was zum Großteil dem teilweise wilden Wesen von Fia´Ryen geschuldet ist. 2424 *Christopher Dheran und Fia´Ryen Telev heiraten auf Andoria. 2425 *Kel´Taron Dheran wird auf Andoria geboren. 2427 *Bei einer ihrer Forschungsreisen, gerät das Runabout USS DITHREABHAIGH / NCC-78080 von Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran in einen Magnetsturm. Dabei durchfliegt das angeschlagene Kleinraumschiff ein instabiles Wurmloch, durch das sie in einen unerforschten Bereich des Alpha-Quadranten, dicht am galaktischen Zentrumskern, verschlagen werden. Dabei wird das Runabout schwer beschädigt, jedoch gelingt es Tar´Kyren Dheran und seiner Frau, das Schiff bis zu einem Sonnensystem zu fliegen, in welchem es einen Klasse-M Planet, namens Krendara gibt. Dieser Planet wird von einer humanoiden Prä-Warp-Spezies bewohnt, die droht, durch die Aktionen militanter Terrorgruppen, die mehrere Atomschläge durchzuführen beabsichtigen, im Chaos zu versinken. Nach der totalen Vernichtung des Runabouts durch einen Warpkernbruch, bei der Notlandung, gelingt es Tar´Kyren und Christina Dheran, eine friedliche Verbindung zur krendaranischen Regierung aufzunehmen. Schnell finden die beiden Admirals a.D. heraus, dass die Terrorgruppen nur deshalb so leichtes Spiel haben, weil ein Großteil der Krendaraner die Kriegsführung längst verlernt hat und es keine Spezialisten für Kommandounternehmen gibt, um den Terroristen Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Dherans bieten daraufhin der planetaren Bevölkerung ihre Hilfe an und nehmen den Kampf gegen die Führungsclique der Terroristen auf. Das Unternehmen gegen die Terroristen endet mit einem Erfolg, jedoch werden Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran bei diesem Einsatz tödlich verwundet und sie sterben Arm in Arm, bevor Hilfe eintreffen kann. Beide gelten in der Föderation fortan als verschollen. 2428 *Der Andorianer Ten´Duran Thoren wird auf Andoria geboren. 2432 *Fia´Ryen Dheran bringt ihr zweites Kind, das Mädchen Tia´Cerin, zur Welt, die in ihrem Wesen vollkommen ihrer Mutter gleicht. 2437 *Christopher Dheran wird zum Captain befördert und er übernimmt das Kommando über die USS ISKENDERUN / NCC-98764, einem Raumschiff der MARYLAND-KLASSE. 2440 *Christopher Dheran wird zum Commodore befördert und er wird Stellvertretender Kommandeur der 1.Flotte. 2445 *Christopher Dheran übernimmt, als frischgebackener Konteradmiral, das Kommando über die Sektorenflotte-Capella. 2450 *Das erste Raumschiff mit einem einsatzreifen Quantenslipstream-Antrieb wird von der Föderation in Dienst gestellt. Die Tests des neuen Raumschiffes verlaufen erfolgreich und der neue Antrieb wird in den nächsten zehn Jahren auf allen Raumschiffen der Föderation zum Standard-Überlichtantrieb. 2452 *Die Voth senden einen offiziellen Vertreter ihrer Regierung zur Erde, um über die Aufnahme diplomatischer Beziehungen zu verhandeln, da die Sternenflotte nun über einen Antrieb verfügt, der dem der Voth annähernd gleichwertig ist, und sie die Föderation fortan als adäquaten Partner betrachten. Noch im selben Jahr wird der Vertrag ratifiziert, der ein weitreichendes Handelsabkommen und einen Beistandspakt im Falle eines Angriffs auf einen der beiden Parteien, mit einschließt. 2457 *Der Andorianer Den´Moran Dheran wird auf Andoria, als Sohn von Kel´Taron Dheran und Irinai Dheran, geboren. 2460 *Die Andorianerin Leraisa Theren wird auf Andoria, geboren. 2465 *Gegen Ende des Jahres scheidet Christopher Dheran, im Rang eines Admirals der Sternenflotte, aus dem aktiven Dienst aus, und zieht sich, zusammen mit seiner Frau, ins Privatleben, nach Andoria, zurück. 2487 *Die Andorianerin Tal´Irid Ter´Fyrin wird auf Andoria geboren. 2491 *Der Andorianer Hat´Feryn Dheran erblickt im Winter des Jahres, als Sohn von Den´Moran Dheran und Leraisa Dheran, auf Andoria das Licht der Welt. '2500 - 2599' 2520 *Der Andorianer Thy´Var Dheran wird im Herbst, als Sohn von Hat´Feryn Dheran und Tal´Irid Dheran, auf der Erde geboren. 2522 *Carmen Denise Sinemus wird auf der Erde, in der Stadt Wien, geboren. 2557 *Thy´Var Dheran tritt das politisches Erbe seiner Mutter, Tal´Irid Dheran, an und löst sie, als Botschafter von Andoria, ab. 2564 *Thy´Var Dheran nimmt, als Sonderbeauftragter des Föderationsrates, auf dem Planet Krendara, Verhandlungen über eine Aufnahme der Krendaraner in die Föderation auf. Dort erfährt er die Geschichte seiner, im Jahr 2427 verschollenen, Ur-ur-ur-Großeltern: Tar´Kyren Dheran und Christina Carey-Dheran. Bei dieser Mission lernt er Captain Carmen Denise Sinemus, an Bord ihres Raumschiffes, der kurz zuvor in Dienst gestellten USS ASTRAL-VOYAGER / NCC-99874, einem Raumschiff der INFINITY-KLASSE, mit dem er nach Krendara fliegt, kennen und lieben. 2568 *Thy´Var Dheran heiratet Carmen Denise Sinemus, im Frühjahr, auf der Erde. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Die Geschichte des Spiegeluniversums Kategorie:Historie